QUIERES VOLVER A INTENTARLO?
by patrais-malfoy
Summary: ULTIMO CAP! Se quedaron encerrados en una habitación...Que pasará!
1. UNA SORPRESA

Hola! Es mi primer fic, no seais demasiado duras, desirme si puedo seguir o mejor paro… Jeje, bueno em no os entretengo más y luego ya me tirais tomates o lo que sea… bss

- ¿Así que me das el puesto?- Dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer, me salvaste la vida en la guerra!- dijo su nuevo jefe.

- Pues…Muchas gracias…-dijo Ginny

- De nada pero voy a llamar a dos personas para que te orienten, ¿conoces a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy?

- Claro- Respondió con rabia la pelirroja-"_Harry me da igual, pero Draco…Es mi marido, bueno mi exmarido aunque claro gracias a él, el muy tonto me hizo firmar los papeles, yo sigo amándole…Bueno igual de esta manera puedo acercarme a él más"_

-Excelente, voy a llamarles- Dijo el señor Calley

- Pues eso, todavía eres pequeña para quedar con chicos.

- ¡Papá!¡Tengo 13 años! Echo de menos a mi "mejor amigo" y a mi mejor amiga (en realidad no es "mejor amigo" es novio)

- Y cómo se yo que este "mejor amigo" no es tu Novio

- Y si lo fuera ¿que pasa?

- ¿Que pasa cariño?

- ¡ENCIMA ME TRAES A LA ESTÚPIDA DE TU NOVIA!¡NO OS SOPORTO!

- Nicole Malfoy, pídele disculpas a Clare, YA- Dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

- Oye mocosa, como vuelvas a hablarm…-Dijo Clare

- TU CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL, Y DE MOCOSA NADA, AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE HACE BERRINCHES POR TODO ERES TÚ!- Exclamó Nicole y se fue…(n/a si hay alguien que lea esto que se llame clare, clara o algun derivado, que sepais que me gusta mucho ese nombre lo he puesto pensando en una "fulana" de mi cole…¿Eh chicas? xD, se que no soportan este personaje pero es necesario para la historia"

RIING, RIING

Draco cogió su móvil y contestó:

-¡DIGA!

-Parece que tienes un humor de perros Draco, mejor no pregunto, necesito que vengas lo antes posible, tengo un encargo para ti.

- De acuerdo en cualquier lugar mejor que aquí…- dijo con disgusto y colgó

-¡ PARA CLARE !- le gritó a la chica que se estaba pegando demasiado para su gusto (n/a ¬¬ y para el mío)

-Draqui, yo no tengo la culpa de tu enfado- dijo Clare poniendo morritos

- Para ya de llamarme así, ¡sabes que lo odio!(n/a personalmente yo odiaría a su mujer pero, en fin, "Draqui" xD y sus gustos)- Tengo que irme el señor Calley me ha llamado para que vaya.

-Adiós-

-Ciao –

-Llegarán en cualquier momento, ya los he avisado- Dijo el jefe de Ginny (n/a y de mi pimpollín xD, pensareis que estoy loca…)

- Escuche señor Calley, tengo un pequeño problema…- dijo tímidamente la pelirroja

- Dígame Srta. Weasley-

- Draco…Bueno el señor Malfoy es mi marido… Bueno lo era porque, verá…-Trató de explicarse

- Estoy enterado de todo eso, y así funciona mi plan para que vuelvan, se que usted todavía le quiere y a mi también me interesa que vuelvan porque desde que esta con esa chica, le tiene totalmente despistado y me parece que si no fuera tan rico también arruinado (n/a odio a esas personas que estan con alguien solo por su dinero, es tan sucio)- Explicó su jefe.

-Bueno err…estoy de acuerdo con su plan, me gusta, pero Draco es muy terco…A mi me encanta la idea de volver con él pero no se si va a querer con esa pululando por la casa.

- ¡De eso me encargo yo! No te preocupes, piensa que esa es mi secretaria y puedo mandarla donde me de la gana…

KNOCK, KNOCK

-Ah, Potter ya está aquí, me ha dicho la srta. Weasley que ya se conocen.

-Así es-Respondió Harry

-Hola Ginny-Le da dos besos

-Bien entonces esperemos al sr.Malfoy, tome asiento-dijo Calley

-¿Cómo le va a Hermione? tengo entendido que esta de 7 meses- dijo el chico

-Pues bien, la vi ayer, esta estupendamente, me dijo que estaban esperando gemelos, pero son chico y chica, aún no saben como llamarles, Bill y Fleur ya esperan el quinto es niña por fin, Fred y Angelina tienen dos uno de 1 año y otra de 3 años, George solo tiene uno…Estoy plagada de niños, suerte que me encantan.

- Si, yo y Gabrielle estamos esperando uno(n/a creo que esta pareja es del fic de Dayah, cayendo, que sepas que cuando lo leí me gusto mucho esta pareja espero que no te enfades si lees este fic algun día)

-¿Qué dices? ¿en serio?¡ FELICIDADES!- Dijo la pelirroja radiante

KNOCK, KNOCK

-Siento el retraso señor Call…¡GIN! "_¡Que guapa está…!"_

-¡DRACO!_ "no se si voy a poder soportar trabajar con él, esta muy guapo, pero… muy delgado… ¿ que le pasará?_

-No pasa nada…A ver les cuento, Harry tu te encargarás de darle lo que necesite a Ginny, Draco, tú vas a trabajar con Weasley, vas a explicarle a quién buscamos y como tenemos que hacerlo vais a tener que trabajar en equipo…-

-¡QUÉ! Señor usted sabe…-trató de explicarse el rubio

- Si lo se pero tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere perder su puesto.

- Bueno está bien…-dijo Draco

- Bien, pueden irse- dijo el jefe

- Hasta luego- dijeron los tres

Ginny salió la última y escucho las palabras de aliento de su jefe:

-Suerte Weasley-

- Gracias señor Calley.

Dicho esto fue detrás de el rubio, el cual estaba un poco nervioso…

-Bueno Gin… Digo…Weasley… ¿Cómo esta Cristine?

-Oh…Gordita, y muy sana si lo preguntas por eso

- Lo pregunto por eso y porque es mi hija…

- Y la mía

- Nicole quiere verla, le gustaría conocerla ya que solo estuvo una semana con ella…-Dijo el chico nervioso

- Pues no se…mmm…me ha dicho el señor Calley que igual tengo que ir unos días a tu casa para trabajar y eso…podría llevarla…-

- Ginny este es mi despacho, el de enfrente es el de Draco, allí está la sala de empleados, sólo hay una máquina de café, allí esta la cafetería/restaurante, se come muy bien, aunque bueno no se porque me han llamado, tienes a Draco, en fin hoy era mi día libre aunque puedo aprovechar para entregar unos informes, venga adiós-

- Hasta luego Harry- le dio dos besos

- Adiós- dijo Draco- _Un momento porqué se dan dos besos…espera Draco,¿estas celoso?...y si lo estoy que pasa eso me pregunto yo…_

-¿Me enseñas lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Ginny

-Em…eh…(n/a comprenderlo esta saliendo de sus pensamientos xD) si…eh… estamos buscando los que creemos que son los 5 últimos mortífagos…eh.

-¿Tienes fotos?-dijo la pelirroja

- Claro, eh toma- Cojió 5 fotos y se puso detrás de Ginny mostrándoselas de manera que parecía que la abrazaba pero no (n/a no se si entendeis)

- A ver- Ginny se puso muy muy muy nerviosa al notar la respiración de Draco en su cuello (n/a hay que ver que suerte tienen algunas)

-Esta es Bellatrix Black, ya la conoces, es la más peligrosa…- _Dios, no se si voy a poder aguantar más, sigue teniendo ese olor a manzana que me vuelve loco…que voy a hacer…ya sé_

- Pues he luchado contra ella la verdad sabe mu…- se calló al notar el beso de Draco en su cuello(n/a definitivamente esta chica ha nacido con un trébol de 4 hojas)-_no puedo más voy a tener que besarle y no quiero caer rendida al pepino con mi orgullo…_

-Lo siento no tenía que hab…-La pelirroja le dio un beso, tierno pero apasionado a la vez.

-Perdón- dijo una voz…

Bueno que os a paresido?... El capi es un poco corto pero prefiero no dejaros todo el rato con algo que no os gusta por si acaso si os a gustado dejarme un rr y me desis si quereis capis mas largos…si no os a gustado desirme en que y asi lo arreglo

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS


	2. UNA NOCHE EN LA MANSIÓN

¡¡LO SIENTOO! Lo siento, de verdad, pero he tenido un problema con el ordenador y me dice no se que de que necesito un convertidor de no se que y cuando lo abria me salian todo de cuadraditos… Bueno, lo siento de verdad! He aprovechado que hoy hay lluvias y me he tenido que quedar en casa porque no podia ir al cole para volver a escribir el 2º capitulo venga no os estorbo más!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Perdón…-dijo una voz

Ginny y Draco se separaron rapidamente con la cara roja.

- Perdón-volvió a decir- Ron me ha dicho que Hermione le ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo- dijo Harry.

- Voy a…digo….em…adiós- dijo la pelirroja del color de su pelo

- Así que no sientes nada por ella todavía eh…- dijo el pelinegro

- No es asunto tuyo, Potter- dijo el rubio

- Yo creo que lo es más de lo que tu te piensas, Ginny es mi amiga y que sepas que le estás haciendo daño…- dijo harry

- _yo no quiero hacerle d año…-_

-Bueno, me voy-

- Eso Potter-

-Ah, tu "novia" se va tres meses al Japón hoy-

-Eh, ah, vale, VETE potter-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-MALFOY- Le llamó el señor Calley (n/a el jefe)

-Diga señor-

-COMO NO ME ENTREGUE ESTE INFORME MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA QUEDARÁ DESPEDIDO-

-Eh señor, no me da tiempo… Gin…digo Weasley no va a estar conmigo más a partir de las ocho-

- PUES HÁGALO COMO QUIERA!- Gritó su jefe- ESTO TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO ENTREGADO HACE UNA SEMANA!-

- Está bien señor- dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su jefe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Draco, he tenido una idea para acabar el informe a tiempo- dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa.

-Si? Cual?- preguntó interesado

-Eh…Creo que Nicole quería ver a Cristine no es así?- Preguntó

-Si, si tiene muchas ganas- dijo Él

-Pues, he pensado que ahora que no esta la Clare esa, puedo ir allí y llevar a Cristine, no se, si te parece bi…-

-CLARO QUE SÍ!- grito el ojigris(n/a, en relidad los de Tom son azules, como los míos; os digo yo que esta chica tiene suerte…no se si la magia tiene mucho que ver pero…yo también quiero ir con Draco! jajaja )

-Eh…Bueno vale entonces, bueno me acompañas a buscar las maletas?- pregunto Gin

-Claro, ya son las ocho así que…vamos?- pregunto el rubio(n/a por el que se me cae la baba jajaja, lo siento no puedo evitarlo…Ehem…Mejor sigamos…)

-Si-

Bajaron al parking y sacaron el coche, Draco acompaño a Ginny a su casa. Las típicas casas de película americana, grandes con jardín bueno, os imaginais…Abrió la puerta y llamó a su amiga.

-Jane? Ya he llegado-

-Ginny! Hola como estas- Dijo la chica, era morena de pelo y pálida de cara, tenia los ojos verdes, siempre con una sonrisa, hiperactiva y muy optimista- Que haces aquí MALFOY- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

- Tranquila Jane, voy a pasar una noche en la Mansión Malfoy, Nicole quiere ver a su hermana, y yo quiero verla a ella además, tengo que acabar un informe…-

-Oh…Bueno Cristine está jugando todavía no ha cenado-dijo Jane

-P…Puedo verla?- dijo draco (n/a pobre, no ha hablado todavía jajaja)

- Claro, ven- Dijo la pelirroja, le llevó a una sala enorme llena de juguetes para niños (n/a se nota que me encantan los niños verdad?jeje)

-ES PRECIOSA!-_con mis genes y los de ginny no podía salir fea…- _

- Lo sé, voy a preparar mis maletas, ahora vuelvo-

-Vale- dijo Draco cogiendo a una sonriente niña rubia (Nicole es pelirroja) con ojos grises (Nicole también los tiene grises) con unos mofletes gorditos y sonrosados (n/a que mona! Jajaja).

-Jane, ven ayudame- en relidad eso quería decir Jane, ven, te lo cuento todo.

- Voooy!- dijo Jane sonriendo

- - - - - - - - - -

Le contó todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana, cómo le habían dado el trabajo, bueno en fin todo…

-QUE TE HA HECHO QUÉ?...QUE TÚ LE HAS QUÉ?- gritó Jane

- shhhhh!-trató de callarle Ginny.- bueno esto ya esta…Vamos a ir y comportate como si no te hubiera dicho nada.

-Está bien…-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Draco?-llamó al chico que estaba jugando con la bebé

-Sí?- preguntó entretenido

- Ya estoy-

-Está bien entonces,en marcha, le has cogido los juguetes a la niña?- preguntó como si fuera lo más importante.

-Sí,venga vamos-dijo Ginny- Jane, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

Draco puso una cara como diciedo GINNY-TE-MATO-NO-ES-TU-COCHE-QUIERO-ESTAR-EN-MI-CASA-TRANQUILO-CONTIGO-Y-CON-LAS-NIÑAS-COMO-TE-ATREVES.

-No gracias, tengo ganas de caminar-

-en ese caso en marcha- dijo Draco

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy después de media hora.

-Ya es la segunda vez que vengo a instalarme por algo…-Susurró Ginny suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco lo oyera.

-Eh….voy a llamar a- a un elfo para que llame a Nicole y te lleve las maletas.

- Ok, mientras voy a dejar a Cristine en su cuna de arriba y luego empezamos con el informe.-

-Vale…-

Dejo a cristine (n/a no cristina, no, isa aquella no se merece un fic con su nombre xD sabes quin no?pobre pablo…era un cornudo, como una escritora de fanfiction no me acuerdo, era el papa de bambi ) en la cuna y bajó, encontrandose con una muy crecida Nicole. Corrió a abrazarla.

-MAMÁ!- dijo corriendo tbn

-NICOLE, te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándola

-Y yo a ti…-dijo-Como es que estas aquí?.

-Tengo que hacer un informe con tu padre.

-Ah…O sea que no volveis a estar juntos- dijo decepcionada

-Oh, lo siento…-dijo Ginny triste.

-N-No pasa nada, donde esta Cristine? Quiero verla!- Exclamó

-Arriba en la cuna- en ese momento empezó una tormenta y de repente cayó un trueno- aaaaahhhhh- Gritó Ginny

-Ven-Draco cojió a Ginny entre sus brazos como modo de protección. Se acordó enseguida de cómo se conocieron…

FLASH BACK

Un día de tormenta, Slytherin y Griffindor tenían clase juntos, clase de herbología, Draco había acabado y se había quedado el último para recoger sus cosas, la siguiente clase era la misma pero solo Gryffindor y 6 curso (n/a el va a 7º) salió, había llegado todo Gryffindor o almenos eso parecía. Le empezó a caer la lluvia encima, se cubría con un libro pero no servía así que se hizo un hechizo impermeable, distinguió una silueta y una cabellera roja(ah es Weasley) pensó… Pasó por su lado y quien sabe si por que alguien hizo un hechizo o por mera casualidad un trueno sonó (n/a si, los rayos son la luz y los truenos el sonido, lo digo porque hay gente que se lia, no porque seais tontos jeje) Ginny gritó y sin saber porque se cogió a Draco y desde ese momento empezaron a ser amigos (n/a bueno, iré poniendo trozos de estos a lo largo de la historia ok?)

FIN FLASH BACK

-Mamá, es verdad tienes miedo a las tormentas- dijo Nicole

-Lo siento ya estoy bien-dijo separándose de Draco(n/a quiero ser ella!)

-Vale…eh son las 9:30 quereis cenar?-dijo Malfoy

-De acuerdo-dijo con el miedo visible en su cara

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cenaron, a Cristine el único que le pudo dar de comer fue Draco ya que ninguno de los elfos y ni siquiera Ginny les abría la boca. Terminaron el informe, fueron a acostar a Nicole y a Cristine Ginny a Nicole y Draco a Cristine.

-Nicole, venga son las 11:30 vamos a dormir- dijo Ginny

-Vaaale, venga-dijo Nicole, se metió en la cama y dejó que Ginny le tapara.-Mamá, sabes lo que me gustaría de verdad para mi cumpleaños?-

-No, que quieres-preguntó Ginny.

-Me gustaría que papá y tu volvierais-

-Nicole, si estuviera en mis manos, no nos hubiéramos ni separado-dijo Ginny- es tu padre el que no quiere aunque bueno hoy ha pasado algo-le explicó todo

-Mamá eso es que todavía te quiere pero bueno…no se-

-Venga, ya es hora de dormir-dijo ginny antes de que su hija dijera nada

-Vale-dijo Nicole

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco dejó a la bebé en la cuna y le dio un beso y le dijo:

-Buenas noches-dijo(n/a Que tierno!)-se que a ti te gustaría que tuvieras una madre como Dios manda…Como Ginny pero es ella, ella no quiere…Si no, por qué hubiera aceptado?…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bueno ya he acostado a Nicole- dijo la pelirroja

-Y yo a Cristine-dijo el rubio

Tronó

-ven-dijo Draco abrazando a la pelirroja antes de que gritara-si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, se que tienes miedo no tienes por que ocultarlo, después de todo, sigues siendo mi mujer…

-eh…bueno, vale, si es por el miedo solo…..(n/a y yo soy Madona)

-Esta bien- chasqueó los dedos y las maletas estaban en su habitación

Ginny fue a coger su maleta y a buscar su pijama pero no lo encontraba…

-Eh…Draco…Tengo un problema-

-Dime-

-Eh, no tengo el pijama me lo he olvidado-

-No pasa nada, todavía guardo unos cuantos del principio de casarnos-

-Draco, sabes que pijamas llevaba antes?-dijo pensando en lo que eran, que más bien no era, no era ni pijama por no ser.

-Eh si, pero…-dijo sacando el "pijama" más "decente" era de tirantes de color negro y un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una abertura en el lado derecho donde había unas flores…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jajajajaj, os imaginais a Ginny con eso? Jajjaja bueno espero que os haya gustado sobretodo dejar RR

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS


	3. UNA NOCHE EN LA MANSIÓN II

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, como prometí antes de quince días, me he propuesto no hacer faltas pero si me salen del alma lo siento! Jajaja, me gustaría saber como se contestan los RR y que salga público(soy novata)jajaja os los contesto a vosotros pero no se…Bueno, en especial quiero agradecer a mi amiga Alejandra que me ha dado muchas ideas (viva la tribu ;) )bueno no estorbo más

----------------------------

Draco, sabes que pijamas llevaba antes?-dijo pensando en lo que eran, que más bien no era, no era ni pijama por no ser.

-Eh si, pero…-dijo sacando el "pijama" más "decente" era de tirantes de color negro y un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una abertura en el lado derecho donde había unas flores…

-Ah, y pretendes que me ponga eso no?- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, más vale esto que duermas en ropa interior no?-(aunque pal caso es lo mismo)- Dijo él

-Tienes razón voy a ponérmelo, pásame las zapatillas que van con el pijama- dijo ella

Se las dio, eran negras, con las mismas flores del vestido(n/a os imaginais tener unos zapatos para cada conjunto y unas zapatillas para cada pijama el paraíso jjajjajaj). Ginny se canvió y se miró en el espejo del baño. Era la primera vez en muchos años que se ponía este pijama, es más este era el de la primera noche de casados.

-_"no estoy tan mal después de dos niñas"-_pensó la pelirroja-_"¿Qué hago salgo así o no, bueno,voy a tener k salir algun día así que, allá voy…"-_Cogió aire y abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos grises observándola de arriba abajo (n/a lo que se llama "repasón")

-_"Guau, no ha cambiado de talla después de tantos años, está preciosa"-_pensó el rubio

-Eh…¿Qué tal?-Dio una vuelta

-¡Perfecta!- Él llevaba unos pantalones negros con goma y ya esta, lo cual dejaba ver sus hermosos y perfectos abdominales (n/a se que muchas quereis estar en el lugar de Gin)

-Eh…Bueno tengo sueño…¿Podemos dormir ya?- Preguntó Ginny cansada

-Si, yo también tengo mucho sueño- dijo Draco cansado también

Fueron a la cama, era grande, las sábanas, como no, de firma, de color verde oscuro (n/a si Draco duerme solo (si, duerme sin la clare esa) las sabanas deben ser a lo Slytherin)Abrieron las sábanas y cuando Ginny levantó la pierna para meterse dentro, Draco se fijó en que **SU** pierna, estaba más bonita que nunca.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Ginny

-Igualmente- Respondió el rubio

- - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente Draco se despertó por una pesadilla (n/a no me hagáis poner cual porque es la que yo he tenido esta noche y he pasado mucho miedo!) miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a esa pelirroja que le robaba el sueño, pensó que estaba preciosa con sus pecas y sus ojos verdes (n/a ves Alejandra, lo he puesto por ti jajaja), Se duchó y se pusó una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y salió a por la ropa Ginny aún seguia dormida, se vistió con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra, se sentó en la cama y bufó en la nariz e hizo un gesto raro con el cual abrió los ojos lentamente, y al encontrase con unos grises y el pelo del chico mojado y encima de su cara se asustó en un principio pero luego sonrió.

- Buenos días dormilona!- le dijo Draco a pocos centímetros de su boca

- Buenos días, me estás mojando!-Respondió indignada pero divertida a la vez.

- Es como el primer dia…- dijo el rubio

- Bueno, puedes quitarte porfavor?- Pregunto Ginny, Draco se apartó.

- Por ti cualquier cosa…-susurró

- Que dices?- preguntó Ginny

- Nada que… nada, cosas mias- Improvisó Draco

- Ah vale, voy a ducharme- Dijo la pelirroja

- ok! Hasta ahora voy a ver como esta Cris(n/a Cristine, siento usar el nombre cris por la guarra mayor k kede claro que me encanta ese nombre pero no en una persona a la k odio con todas mis fuerzas pk me tiro agua por encima queriendo sin que yo le hubiera hecho nada y os aseguro k ya tengo la venganza! Aunque no se como llevarla a cabo…:S )

Ginny se duchó y se pusó un albornoz color dorado(n/a como la perfecta Gryffindor que es)y las zapatillas (conjunto del albornoz dorado) y salió a buscar su ropa, Draco ya no estaba o almenos eso creía (n/a uyuy y si está detrás de la puerta jajjaja) cogió su ropa, unos pantalones negros con rayas finas blancas, una blusa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos y una chaqueta a conjunto con los pantalones y los zapatos botas blancas de punta y tacón de aguja por el tobillo, el pelo se lo dejó suelto pero le dio un poco de volumen rizándolo un poco(n/a la mujer perfecta eh lau? Jajaja) en eso que bajó a ver a su hija pequeña Cris-TINE! Fue a la cuna y se encontro con un Draco muy divertido con la bebé haciéndole caras raras y bobas (n/a os lo imagináis jajajajajaja) y le dijo:

- Eso también lo hacias con Nicole jajaja-

- O sea que me observabas…- dijo poniendo esta cara ¬¬ (n/a no se como describirla)

- yo diría que observaba a la niña, pero bueno, piensa lo que quieras…(n/a si ya y yo soy britney spears)

- pues yo diría que observabas lo que hay un poco mas debajo de la etiqueta de mis pantalones…Pero bueno, piensa lo que quieras- dijo imitando la voz de Ginny…

- ja-ja-ja- rió irónicamente- bueno dame a la niña que quiero cogerla- dijo Ginny

-NO, es mía y la tuve poco menos de una semana, ahora quiero tenerla yo!-dijo Draco

- Bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir además hoy es sábado y tenemos que mandarle el informe a Calley, vale, no hace falta que lo hagas tu- dijo al ver la cara del rubio- ya lo haré yo-

-¡Gracias, creo que es por eso por lo que me casé contigo- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y se fue con la niña en brazos.

-¡Tendrá morro!…- susurró la pelirroja- ahora lo tengo que hacer yo…-

Ginny mandó el informe, pero al instante había otra lechuza yendo hacia ella

-No creo que haya llegado tan rápido, y esa lechuza… es la de Ron!- dijo ginny.

Abrió la carta y la leyó.

_Querida hermanita:_

_Estoy en el hospital de San Mungo, Hermione va a tener a los gemelos, me gustaría que vinieras cuando puedas._

_Tu querido hermanito: Ron_

-¡Oh! Voy a buscar a Draco- dijo la pelirroja

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Vamos Nicole, levanta- dijo Draco

-Ni anta!(n/a Nicole levanta)-dijo la pequeña

-muy bien!- el rubio le dio un beso

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Nicole

-Que ya son las 9:30-

-Papá tengo sueño-

- Jovencita a levantarse o no quieres estar con tu madre?- dijo Draco con picardía.

- Vale…- Se levantó y le dio un beso a su hermana ignorando completamente a su padre

- Y yo qué?- dijo el ojigris indignado

- Tu castigado por haberme levantado- dijo riendo y le dio un beso, se duchó, y se vistió, se puso una camiseta de cuello alto blanca y unos pantalones azul marino los zapatos eran unas manoletinas (n/a mmm…no se como describirlas…) de color blanco de invierno.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Draco, me acaba de llegar una lechuza de Ron, Hermione está en el hospital- dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué le ha pasado, se ha caído?-

-No tontorrón, ¡va a tener a los bebés!-dijo la pequeña de los Weasley

-y…supongo que quieres ir a verla- dijo el Malfoy

- Sep, voy a vestir a Cristine, has despertado a Nicole

- Si mamá, ya estoy lista- dijo Nicole desde detrás de Ginny

- Perfecto pues Draco coje el coche-

- Si mi ama- dijo inclinándose

- jajajaja- rió Nicole

- venga- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara

Vistió a Cristine con un vestido de manga corta rosa, con flores y le pusó una chaqueta blanca encima, los zapatos eran como botines pero para bebés y le puso un abrigo blanco. (n/a no os creáis que es fácil vestir a un bebé, tengo una prima a la cual me tocó vestir y de verdad que no es muy agradable jajaja)

-Ya estas- dijo Ginny dandole un beso en la frente

- - - - - - - -

Fueron hacia el hospital, preguntaron en recepción la habitación donde estaba Hermione, y fueron hasta la 3º planta a la habitación Flor de Nube (n/a si os acordáis, las habitaciones tienen nombre)

-Hermy!- dijo Ginny- pero bajo el volumen al ver que ella y sus dos bebés (niño y niña) estaban dormidos.

-Ron como estas- dijo en voz baja.

-Cansado- respondió su hermano- ¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó mirando a Draco

- Gin y yo teníamos que hacer un informe para el señor Calley, y vino a mi casa- explicó el rubio

-Aah, bueno os quería decir que vamos a hacer como con nuestra hija (n/a ya no me acuerdo de cuantos niños puse! Ahhhh horror, bueno si me equivoco y añado gente o quito porfa no os enfadeis!)hicimos vamos a hacer una fiesta de presentación, estais invitados y doy por supuesto que vais a venir todos y juntos no ¬¬?-

- Bueno…eh…-dijo Ginny mirando a Draco quien a su vez la miraba a ella y también a Ron quien a su vez miraba a su hermana y a su cuñado…

- Vienen Blaise y Laia(n/a Laia: si, eres tu, ¿ves? cumplo mis promesas ;) )

-Claro, Laia es amiga de hermy-

-Pues entonces, que dices tú Gin, por mi si…-dijo draco

-vale pues…que día es?- preguntó

-Esta noche- (n/a se que normalmente las madres no salen hasta tres días pero supongamos que los magos salen antes ok?)

- Vale pues nos vamos que me tengo que preparar- dijo Ginny besando a sus dos sobrinos

- Hasta luego- dijo Nicole dandole un beso a su tio y a sus primos

- Adiós- dijo Ron dándole un beso a Cristine y a todos sus familiares que hubiera alli menos a Draco

- - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy a eso de las cuatro, comieron fuera, Ginny se empezó a preparar, se duchó… otra vez y se puso un albornoz nuevo de color rojo y se puso frente al armario de vestidos de noche y empezo a buscar, entonces lo vio, un vestido azul celeste en tonos oscuros y claros, con un broche de zafiros, largo hasta los pies, de tirantes, vamos el vestido perfecto escogió ese y se lo puso, le quedaba que ni pintado, se recogió el pelo en un moño con algunos mechones rizados que le caían por la cara, cogió los zapatos, unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, se maquilló con colorete, rimel, sombra de ojos muy clara y pintalabios de color rojo. Entonces salió del baño, para encontrarse con un Draco con traje, guapísimo, Draco pensaba lo mismo de ella.

- Estas lista?- preguntó Draco a Ginny

-Si, vamos a ver a aquellas dos, Cristine ya está vestida- dijo la pelirroja un poco incómoda por la situación…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a la habitación de Nicole con la niña en brazos de Ginny, Nicole iba vestida muy hermosa también, con un vestido rosa sencillo pero bonito, con unas merceditas blancas. Cogieron el coche y se dirigieron a la casa de hermione y Ron, bajaron del coche le dieron al timbre y les abrieron la puerta y vieron a un monton de niños correteando por la sala, Nicole se fue enseguida con el hijo de Harry y Gabrielle, Dani su "mejor amigo".

-Oh oh…-dijeron Draco y Ginny a la vez

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Tachaaan… es más largo que los otros eh para que no os quejeis k patrais hace las cosas cortas, bueno en especial kiero agradecer a todas las que me han mandado RR! Que se agradesen muxo y a Samantha Lupin (si quieres pongo tu nombre real eh) k me desia k actualisara ya! Enga chao! Intentare actualizar rápido pero …ufff tngo un monton de deberes.


	4. La fiesta,un accidente y ¿otra noche?

Hola! Aki toy otra ves!1º de todo este capi va dedicado a Marga y Pepe unos padres de una amiga mia k se an separao y lo esta pasando fatal bueno y para k mis fan lectores jamás se separen si se casan pork os juro k se pasa fatal… y como este fic los padres se an separao… bueno 2º a mis amigas de la tribu en especial a mis cuñadas y a la sra. Zabini kien me olvido……¬¬ lectoras miran a patrais mal…¬¬ bueno vale os dejo leer.

NOTICIA: HORROR! No me acuerdo de cuantos niños puse!así que si me invento algunos….no os cabreeis conmigo!

- - - - - - - - - -

CAP.4.:La fiesta, un baile, un accidente y ¿otra noche?

-Oh oh…-dijeron Draco y Ginny a la vez

La sala era un verdaddero caos, todos los niños de 3 a 6 años estaban corriendo por la habitación, los gemelos Weasley mayores estaban tirando bombas fétidas por toda la sala (n/a os suena de algo Tribu? El viernes en la primera planta jajaja), todos los bebés estaban llorando cosa que ocasionó que la pequeña Cristine también llorara, los mayores, desesperados, ya habían dejado de correr detrás de sus hijos. Ron había llamado a una niñera que estaba a punto de llegar pero mientras Alejandra y Angie habían ido a saludar a Ginny:

- Ginny! Como estas?- dijo Angie abrazándo y dándole dos besos a la pelirroja (n/a somos pollos eh isa?el pollo con una pata, el pollo con las dos patas jajaja)

- Muy bien, y vosotras?- abrazándo a alejandra

- Muy bien- se percató de que Draco estaba junto a Ginny- Y este...¿que hace aquí?- dijo mirando con asco al pobre rubio (n/a de pobre NADA jajaja soy mala se que tu ale no mirarias con asco a nadie jajaja)

-Ginny vino a mi casa a terminar un informe, y se quedó a dormir, y por la mañana le llegó una lechuza de su hermano Ronald porque Granger tenía que tener a sus gemelos y nos dijo que porfavor viniéramos a la fiesta juntos...- empezó Draco

-Si, entonces decidimos venir...Pero que quede claro que solo por Ron!-(n/a ya, ya...¬¬)

-Si!- complementó el rubio

- Ya...- Ale y Angie se intercanviaron una mirada cómplice

-Bueno, voy a presentaros a mis niños- dijo Angie- Fred y George junior!Son iguales que mi marido, Fred, uno tiene 4 y el otro 5, iguales de traviesos, iguales de cara que los gemelos mayores, tengo una réplica de ellos,no han heredado nada mio, venid-

-Oh, que quieres mamá, tia Gin!- dijo Fred (el de 4) saltándo encima de su tía.

- Tio Draco! Que haces aquí?-dijo George dándole la mano a su tio- toma mira por este calidoscópio- dándole el objeto, Draco, sin saber que le esperaba e inocente miró, luego volvió a mirar al niño y miró a su mujer, a su hija pequeña, a Angie, a Alejandra y a Fred y observó que se estaban aguantando la risa.

-Que pasa?- preguntó con un poco de miedo

-Tienes...jajaja...el...jajajaj...ojo...jajajaj...morado...jajajajajaj- dijo Ginny sin mucho éxito entre risas

-Qué?- preguntó él sin entender nada.

-Que tienes el ojo morado...jjajaajajaj- dijo Angie

-Y eso?- entonces miró el caleidoscopio, se tocó el ojo y gritó en tono amenazante- Geoooooorgeeeeee!

- Oh oh- dijo él y salió corriendo con Draco y su prima en sus brazos detrás suyo amenazando con hacerle no se qué donde duele más (n/a jajajaja os imagináis a Draco con un ojo morado con una niña en brazos con un caleidoscopio para niños en la mano persiguiendo a un niño de 5 años y amenazándole jajajaja)

Entonces Alejandra dijo:

-Bueno yo os presento al mío, Tom ven aquí!- llamó a su hijo

-Que quieres mamá estaba con Fred y Papá, tirando bombas fét...-se calló al mirar a la cara de enfado de su madre- mejor me voy- Angelina también había oído al niño, y se dirijía a reñir a su marido con Alejandra.

-FRED!- gritó Angie- vuelve aquí, NO HUYAS COBARDE!- gritó

-GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY TU TAMPOCO HUYAS!- gritó Alejandra corriendo, por fin les pillaron y les cojieron de la oreja.

-Eres peor k tu hijo y tiene 4 AÑOS!- gritaron las dos a sus correspondientes maridos.

-Vale, cariño, guapa! Te quiero mucho lo siento- dijo George a Alejandra

-De verdad me quieres?- dijo Alejandra finjiendo que iba a perdonarle.

- Si de verdad- dijo George y le dio un beso

-PUES NO TE VA A SERVIR PARA QUE TE PERDONE!- dijo alejandra finjiendo enfado(n/a no penseis que soy feminista ni machista soy normal, pero entender que Fred y George se comportan como críos jajaja)

Ginny observaba desde lejos la escena riéndose, Draco paro un momento a su lado para descansar.

-Ya no eres el de antes eh?- dijo Ginny

-No, te acuerdas aquella vez que te perseguí tres horas por el campo de quidittch?

FLASH BACK

Ginny había visto a Draco con Pansy Parkinson encima suyo, y se había enfadado, Draco la vio y le estaba buscando por todas partes entonces fue al campo de quidittch, el único sitio donde no había mirado, y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, llorando, se quiso acercar a ella pero se había dado cuenta y empezó a correr y el queriendole pedir perdón la siguio corriendo por todo el campo durante 3 horas hasta que al final la atrapó _como corre la condenada_- pensó:

-Déjame en paz, no tienes k explicarme nada, si la prefieres a ella lo entenderé- dijo ella con lágrimas en la cara

-Oye, si tengo que explicarte todo, y no la prefiero a ella, te prefiero a ti!- explicó Draco-

-Te doy 5 minutos- dijo Ginny enfadada

-Pansy se me echó encima como una vaca, y ya sabes lo gorda que está, no me la podía sacar de encima, como has podido pensar eso d mi? Esque no confias en mi o qué?- dijo Draco

- Si confio en ti pero esque no se os vi tan juntos...Y cuando m viste a mi te la sacaste rápido de encima...-dijo Ginny

- Eso es porque tu me das fuerza para cualquier cosa- y dicho eso le dio un beso.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Como no acordarme?- E inconscientemente se tocó los labios cosa de la cual Draco se dió cuenta.

- EHEM EHEM- una voz de detras suyo les cortó

-BLAISE!- dijo Draco dándole un abrazo (n/a de amigos! Aki gays no porfa, no es que les tenga manía pero a mi no me va eso ;) )

-Laia! Como estás?- dijo Ginny dándole dos besos.

-Bien y tu?- dijo Laia (n/a la mujer de Blaise) con su bebé James en brazos

- Muy bien- respondió Ginny

- Veo que habéis vuelto!- dijo Blaise

-Eh en relidad no- dijo Draco

-Oh- dijo blaise un poco decepcionado, le caían bien los dos y noquería que sufrieran.

-Oye Blaise vamos a dejar al niño en el parque con Cristine- dijo Laia- Te la llevamos ok?- dijo Laia a Ginny giñándole el ojo a Blaise queriendo decir LES-DEJAMOS-SOLOS-NECESITAN-HABLAR.

-Eh...Si si dámela- dijo Blaise devolviéndole el guiño

-Adiós- dijo laia

Se oyeron unos golpecitos de una cuchara a una copa (n/a tipo lo que hace Mc Gonagall)Todos se giraron hacia Ron y Hermione, quería decir que todos los Weasley mayores y sus parejas tenían que estar allí. Estaban Bill y Fleur, Charlie y Judit(n/a Judit eres tu no sabía como introducirte así que ...bueno aquí estas) Fred y Angie, George y Alejandra, Ron y Hermione en el centro, luego estaban Ginny y Draco.

-Como es tradición en la familia Weasley, vamos a presentar a nuestros nuevos miembros- empezó Ron los bebés estaban situados en unas cunas altas, de cristal para que todo el mundo les pudiese ver- el de las sábanas azules es Troy y la de las sábanas rosas es Catherine(n/a no sabéis como duele que mi gato se haya estado a punto de caer y me haya usado a mi de punto de sujeción con las zarpas auch!...bueno, sigamos...)- Ahora es la hora de los regalos dejádlos en esa caja, que se abrirán solos y podremos ver lo que contienen, hemos recorrido a esa medida de seguridad porque gracias a alguien- ¬¬mirada asesina a Fred y George¬¬- hace 3 años la fiesta digamos que se tornó de un color verde- dijo Ron

Fred y George se rieron pero al ver la mirada de sus esposas ¬¬ se callaron automáticamente.

Ginny y Draco se rieron también porque ellos fueron el blanco de la broma, cuando Ron abrió el regalo los globos de pintura hechizados fueron directamente hacia ellos(n/a eh Natalia te acuerdas en la fiesta de despedida tu y yo rosas completamente jajajaja, me rio por no llorar joroba mucho! Mi falda y mi camiseta quedaron destrozadas!ara para los demas os imaginais a Draco riendo?suspiro jajaja) Se miraron y notaron ambos un brillo especial en los ojos del otro, pero no le dieron importancia.

- Bueno, Ginny y Draco os toca a vosotros, sois los primeros- prosiguió Ronnie(n/a que gracia me hace Ronnie a vosotros no?)

Les regalaron un canviador rosa y otro azul los dos tenían patitos y una bañera debajo, con cajones de colores(n/a yo tenia uno amarillo con patitos y animalitos jajaja)

Fred y George hicieron un intento de broma pero al estar cerrada la caja no pasó nada salvo que sus mujeres les riñieron...otra vez...

Llegó la hora de el baile, había una sala para mayores y otra para pequeños, todo el mundo estaba bailando menos Draco y Ginny que se estaban aburriendo como ostras hasta que Draco harto ya le pidió bailar:

-Oye Gin...digo Weasley...-empezó el rubio

-Puedes llamarme Gin, no me molesta, yo te sigo llamando Draco...- le cortó Ginny.

-Vale, eh...Gin, quieres bailar? Me estoy aburriendo...- dijo Draco (n/a si ya y yo soy la reina del mundo!la mas guapa podria ser jajajaj pero...)

- Oh, quieres decir que me estas usando para tus fines propios! Quieres usarme de distracción, yo no soy un juguete! (n/a eso ees! Girls Power eh almu? Jajajaj)- gritó ginny

- Vamos Gin no grites, pero si yo solo queria bailar, tu también estas aburrida...- dijo Draco

-Claro que quiero bailar era una broma tontorrón!- dijo Ginny

-Vamos...-y cogió de la mano a la pelirroja y la dirigió hasta la pista de baile, sonaba una musica rápida algo asi como cha-cha-chá pero más rápido.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho- dijo Ginny mientras el rubio la ponia asi de espaldas, tipo peli...(n/a no se como explicarlo...sabeis como cuando en las pelis el chico parece que tire a la chica pero la coje? Pues asi...n se...)

-Tu también pelirroja-le susurró en la oreja cosa que hizo que Gin se estremeciera. De repente cambió la musica, era lenta, Ginny pasó sus brazos al cuello de Draco y Draco los paso a la cintura de Ginny, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y empezaron a bailar con las otras parejas, Gin se detuvo a observar, Laia y Blaise parecían muy animados hablando de algo pero no se entretuvo en averiguarlo, Angie estaba riñendo a Fred, como no, pero después se dieron un beso y todo solucionado(n/a Isa te gusta esto?jeje espero k si k sino ¬¬) Alejandra y George estaban bien, Ron y Hermione no bailaban, Hermione estaba muy cansada y Ron estaba con sus hijos bebés, Harry y Gabrielle( a los cuales no he mencionado todavía...estoy fatal de la memoria eh...pobrecitos! sus hijos eran Lily y Jean, Jean es el "mejor amigo" de Nicole, Lily es su mejor amiga también, no son gemelos) estaban bailando muy a lo "romántico" aunque harry más bien pisaba los pies en vez de bailar Bill y Fleur eran los que mejor estaban, a parte de Draco y Ginny (n/a ombre...son los protas jajaja volvamos a Los dos que nos interesan que aquí hay muchas parejas pero ellos que?)

-Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida-le tocó la frente- Dios mío estás ardiendo... Gin!-dijo Draco asustado

-Draco me siento mal- Se desmayó...

-GIN!- gritó draco

Todos se giraron...

-Que pasa?- dijo Fleur (n/a o como me gusta llamarle Fleggggrrrrr)- que le a pasado? Se ha desmayado? Llamag a un medimago coggiendo!- gritó Flegggrrrr...digo...Fleur

-Blaise, llama a un medimago- dijo Draco nervioso e hizo aparecer un recipiente con agua helada y toallas- tranquila Gin, te pondras bien- y le acarició la cara.

-Señor Morley, una urgencia, la mujer de Draco se ha desmayado, y al parecer- dijo Blaise entendiendo las señas del rubio- tiene mucha fiebre, venga en cuanto pueda, estamos en la fiesta de presentación de los Weasley, si, ya sabe donde esta- siguió

-Gin no pasa nada estoy aquí, te juro por mis ancestros,y son muchos, que no te pasará nada- dijo Draco intentando calmarse a él y a Ginny todavía inconsciente.

-APARTÁOS!HA LLEGADO EL DR.MORLEY!- dijo Harry

- Veo que le habéis practicado muy bien los primeros auxilios, ahora solo hay que llevarla a una cama y que repose hasta que despierte luego le teneis que dar esta poción y le enseño una poción fucsia en un recipiente,(n/a sabéis los típicos recipientes de vidrio de química ahora no recuerdo el nombre pero bueno, esos son) y esta otra le enseño otra azul, si empeora tendremos que llevarla a San Mungo, o si no despertara en 48 horas(n/a al mediodía friendo un ajo, porque mi madre me lo ha pedido, me he quemado el dedo me ha saltado todo el aceite encima, y es un poco doloroso...tengo que escribir con una sola mano! Voy muy lenta)

-Eh, bueno, creo que nadie se opondra a qué la casa de Draco es la mejor para llevarla- dijo Laia

-¿Qué?...eh no lo sé, Hermione es medimaga...-dijo Draco

- Pero está cansada, tú tienes elfos que pueden cuidar de ella-dijo Blaise siguiendo el juego de Laia

-Bueno, no sé...Está bien...Voy a buscar a Chris(n/a ya he encontrado nombre para que no sea Cristina fuera Guarra mayor, menor y XXL!) y a Nickie(n/a Nickie me gusta más que nicole, no es que Nicole no me gusta al contario me encanta pero Nickie es cool no?).

-No! las vamos a buscar nosotros tú lleva a Ginny al coche- dijeron Ale y Angie...mirada cómplice ¬¬-

-Ok os veo en el cohe- dijo cogiéndo a Ginny tipo novia-Que poco pesa esta mujer, siempre lo he dicho- Blaise coje las pociones y acompañame al coche.

-Si...-dijo Blaise

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Draco le dio un corto beso a Ginny, lo que el rubio no sabía esque por dentro Ginny lo notaba aunque por fuera no podía despertarse.Puso a la pelirroja en los asientos de detrás del coche tumbada, puso a Christine en su sillita la cual iba emitiendo musica, Nickie se puso en el asiento donde normalmente iba su madre, estaba muy preocupada, pero muy contenta porque su madre iba a pasar una noche más en su casa.

Llegaron a la Mansión malfoy y Draco llebo a Gin a su cama, acostó a Chris y se durmió en el sofá de su habitación vigilando a Ginny

FIN DEL CAP

- - - - - - - - - -

Os a gustado? Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa...bueno vale si...la culpa la tiene la serie Rebelde! Me tiene enganchada! Si alguien mas la ve que me lodiga en sus RR!estoy un poco triste pk tengo muy pocos :'( bss

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS


	5. AVISOO

ALERTA!!

HOLA MIS FANLECTORES… HE TENIDO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PERSONAL ESTOY CON DEPRESIÓN PERO ESO NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE MI ORDENADOR NO FURULA…PERO EL JUEVES YA ESTARÁ…EL QUINTO CAP YA ESTABA ESCRITO PERO LA LISTA DE MI MAMA ME LO HA FORMATEADO CON LO CUAL TENGO QUE REESCRIBIRLO ME LLEVARA UN TIEMPO…Y LUEGO TENGO QUE PASARLO A ORDENADOR ASI K …LO SIENTO MUXO POR K NO OS E DIXO NADA ADEMAS GENTE QUE PENSABA QUE ERAN MIS AMIGAS ME HAN TRAICIONADO…BUENO ESTOY MUY TRISTE EL JUEVES OS PROMETO K LO SUBO OS PROMETO K NO SERE COMO LAS CAPULLAS DE MIS EXMEJORES AMIGAS ¬¬ VALE LO SIENTO A MI TRIBU OS LO CONTARE MAÑANA OK?? BUENO OSKIERO MUXO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K SEGUIS ESTE FIC DE VERDAD ME DAIS MUXOS ANIMOS DEJADME RR PORFAVOR LOS NECESITO MUXOS… VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA ATENCION SE LES KIEREEEEEEEEEE

BESOS

PATRAIS-MALFOY


	6. juntos otra vez?

ustaHola!LO SIENTOO DE VERDAD…prometí que lo tendría el jueves pero no me dejaba subir el cap!... lo siento i'm sorry de verdad…bueno no me ha quedado muy bien el cap pero almenos hay algo de acción que estaban muy sosos no? Jajajaj bueno Nickie hoy es la causante de todo jajajaj pobre…bueno no os entretengo mas y a comer se ha dicho digo…a leer

- - - - - - - -

despertarse.Puso a la pelirroja en los asientos de detrás del coche tumbada, puso a Christine en su sillita la cual iba emitiendo musica, Nickie se puso en el asiento donde normalmente iba su madre, estaba muy preocupada, pero muy contenta porque su madre iba a pasar una noche más en su casa.

Llegaron a la Mansión malfoy y Draco llebo a Gin a su cama, acostó a Chris y se durmió en el sofá de su habitación vigilando a Ginny

- - - - -

Se despertó después de tres horas de sueño en las cuales había soñado en haditas, duendes y patitos que eran sus amigos (n/a el lado infantil de Draco…todo el mundo tiene uno jajaja)

_Ahora solo habla Él,Él otra vez…Otra vez… y ahora con todos ustedes por primera vez la espectacular aparición de CONSCIENCIA CABRONA DE DRACO (n/a_jajajaj que presentación! Ya veréis CCD es lo más jajaja)Son solo sus pensamientos

D(Draco):Uff que sueño tan raro…

CCD(consciencia cabrona de draco): ya…tu lado infantil

D:Cállate…recordemos lo que paso ayer…

CCD: Tienes amnesia.

D: La fiesta…

CCD: Tienes amnesia.

D: Baile…Eso…Bailamos.

CCD: Un bailecito para el niñito amnésico?

D:Ya vale! Gin…Digo Weas…Digo….Bah que mas da!

CCD: SEÑORITO AMNÉSICO TARTAMUDO TU NUEVO APODO

D:Cállate! Gin se desmayó

CCD: El señorcito amnésico tartamudo parece que tendría que haber empezado por ahí…(n/a parece peeves? Estoy logrando ese efecto? )

D: voy a ver como esta…

CCD: te sigue gustando, te sigue gustando…(canturreando)

D:Nah…Nah…No me gusta!Donde esta Gin?

CCD: parece que te ha abandonado por otro….no te soporta jajajaja aunque no te soporto ni yo….

D: CALLATE YA.! (tono amenazante un ojo más abierto que el otro jajajaj)

CCD: Sip…este es el problema que tenéis los magos que teneis una consciencia como si fuera a parte. Consciencia a lo Peeves.

-AAAAHHHH! Ya la he encontrado- Dijo Draco intentándo incorporarse al lado de Ginny.

-Draco?- Preguntó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos…

-Au me he hecho daño dame un besito en la manita(n/a os lo prometo estos sueños afectan jajaja)-dijo Draco en tono infantil

-Draco? Estas bien?- preguntó Ginny un poco asustada

-Si…Que querías?- dijo Draco

-Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Ginny(n/a todavía estan en el suelo uno al lado del otro)

-Pues…Nada…lo normal…Fuimos a la fiesta de la comad…Ronald y de Sangre…Hermione…Tu y yo bailamos…no te encontrabas bien…y nada te desmayaste…lo normal…nada importante así que haga falta destacar- dijo Draco en tono normal (n/a pongo lo de tono para que no os penséis que es irónico, no lo es)

-Aaah…Vale…QUE ME DESMAYÉ? TU…TU ESTÁS TONTO! LO NORMAL NADA IMPORTANTE….ES NORMAL QUE ALGUIEN SE DESMAYE?...ESTAS FATAL…NECESITAS PONER EN ORDEN TUS PRIORIDADES CARIÑO…- Dijo Ginny gritando

-Antes me llamabas cariño…-Dijo Draco recordando…

-Es verdad, lo siento…no te lo diré más….Sé que te moles…-No pudo seguir porque Draco la cogió de la nuca y le dio un dulce beso en el que se demostraba que, efectivamente, todavía quería a su pelirroja

CCD: ves? Te gusta, te gusta!

D: mmm….podría ser… pero dejame ahora…

CCD: bueno…vale…

D:ya!

-Mamá! – gritó nikie con alegria-Que significa esto?- no quería formarse falsas esperanzas

-Cariño! Dijo separandose de Draco…esto…no significa nada tu padre y yo seguimos divorciados...- explicó Ginny

-Qué?- Nickie empezó a llorar y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-Como que esto no significa nada?-Draco se levantó

-Pues…Pues oficialmente estamos divorciados lo siento…-dijo Ginny

-Mira déjalo! No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- Gritó Draco y se marchó con el vestido de la fiesta dándo un portazo

-Qué? Porqué todos estan en mi contra hoy…Soy un asco de madre y peor esposa!

-Buaaaaa-Christine llorando

-Soy una inútil…-Dijo Ginny se vistió con un chándal…no quería arreglarse mucho y salió a la calle a un bar de lujo que había al lado de la mansión.

-A ver…Que pasa aquí?- preguntó el dueño del bar, Paul un buen amigo de Ginny

-Nada… ponme una copa de Champagne-Dijo Ginny sin ganas

-Vale…Aquí tienes-dijo paul

-Lo siento no tengo ganas de hablar de ello- dijo la menor de los Weasley

-Hola Gin!-dijo Laia sentándose a su lado

-Hola…-

-Uyy aquí intuyo que pasa algo…que te pasa?- preguntó Laia

-No quiero hablar de ello…-dijo Ginny

-Vaale…si no me lo quieres contar- Dijo Laia con picardía

-Bueenoo…vale…eh mira Draco…-Le contó todo lo que había pasado-Soy una pésima madre y esposa…-dijo Ginny tomándose la tercera copa

-Oye para de beber primero…Segundo, no eres mala madre y menos mala esposa…Tercero, Draco…Ya sabes como es…No te cambiaria por nada del mundo, Gin tu eres estupenda!- dijo Laia

-Ah si? Pues si no me cambiaria por nada porque ya tiene novia esa Clare…Ahhh la odio- dijo Ginny celosa

-Gin te voy a decir una cosa… Draco trata a Clare más como a una sirvienta que como a una novia, en las fiestas, mandaba a ella a buscarle la bebida, no se la traía como hacía contigo, nunca, jamás le ha ofrecido un baile , y siempre quería que tu bailaras con el- explicó laia

-Y tu, tu como sabes eso…-

-Blaise me lo ha dicho…Yo se que todavía quieres a Draco se te nota…-

-No le quiero…Le amo, con todas mis fuerzas y…y el me odia- dijo Ginny abatida

-Lo sé...-

-Y estoy muy asustada porque no se si voy a poder volver sola a mi piso depués de haber estado con Draco…Le quiero demasiado como para poder volver, este encuentro y dormir juntos ha hecho derribar las pocas murallas que había intentado construir contra el, él es mi vida se ha convertido en mi corazón, si me voy, voy a morir no voy a poder…-Y rompió a llorar.

-Vamos Gin, te acompaño a la mansión-dijo Laia

-Vale…sniff…no…allí voy a tenerme que enfrentarme a Draco otra vez, no estoy preparada- dijo Ginny

-Gin, no puedes huir, tienes que enfrentar tus miedos, Blaise me daba miedo, lo sabes y mira como hemos acabado míralo jjajaj-dijo Laia señalando a Blaise que le hacía caras a su hijo

-Lo sé pero Draco es peor que Blaise, y lo sabes, es capaz de cualquier cosa…-dijo Gin

-Gin…Tu, tu no eres así la Gin que yo conocía era valiente, que ha pasado contigo?-

-Tienes razon, se acabó lo de huir yo soy fuerte…si Draco supiera lo que le quiero- dijo Ginny

-Así se habla ahora ven que te acompaño!-dijo laia

Alguien tomó de la mano a Ginny y la besó, la besó con mucha fuerza, la besó de una manera que nadie le había besado, y ella sabía de quién se trataba, era él el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde Hogwarts.

-Le acompañare yo Laia …-dijo el rubio en plan película- si no te importa…claro está-dijo Draco

-Claro que no-dijo Laia-Ginny aprovecha-le susurró

-No, no podemos ir tan rápido, lo siento- le dijo a Laia

-------------- -

Wenas ¡!k tall cmo tamos? Lo siento de verdad os lo prometí…normalmente lo cumplo…bueno los RR me an gustado muxismo me han ayudado un monton bueno a todas Anabella, leodyn,Alyssa L. Malfoy, florentina, a toda mi tribu y a los demas k me an escrito RR os kiero muxo bessoss

Patrais-malfoy


	7. TODAVÍA NO

CAP 6: ¿ CONFUNDIDOS?

-No, todavía no…- Le dijo a Laia (n/a en realidad fue a Draco)

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Él.

-Yo…No sé, estoy un poco confundida, déjame más tiempo por favor…- dijo Gin

-P…Pero ¿por q…? Mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Déjame en paz!-

-D…Draco…-

-Ni Draco ni nada, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no me vuelvas a hacer daño, te lo pido por favor…-

-¡¡YO NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO!!- Gritó Ginny

-¡¡PUES NO LO PARECE!! Déjame, adiós…-Gritó Draco

-¡No!- Susurró Ginny con la voz de llorar.

-Vamos, tranquila, ya…ya se le pasará…- dijo Laia abrazándole, sabía que necesitaba a sus amigas.

&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡GEORGE WEASLEEEY!!- Gritó una Alejandra de color púrpura a pleno pulmón.

-D-Dime- Dijo George con un deje de miedo en la voz.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UNA BÓMBA DE COLOR EN LA PISCINA?- Gritó con un ojo más abierto que el otro (n/a como en la caricatura de la bruja xD)

-Yo…Yo…Yo…Te quiero muuucho...-Dijo en tono angelical- Vamos perdóname…-

RING RING

-¿Diga?- Respondió en un tono mucho más dulce del que había reñido a George.

-Hola, soy Laia, Ginny está muy mal, necesita de nosotros… (Le explica todo)

-Vale estoy allí en 20 minutos, llevo a George y a Tom ¿sí?-

-Ok, muchos besos-

-Yo…Ehm…Creo que estoy mejor aquí…- Dijo George.

-No te vas a librar de que te tire de la oreja- coje y le tira de la oreja.

-Vale, lo siento Ale, no voy a volver a hacerlo…-Dijo George ¿sinceramente?

-Bueno, por una vez te creo…Ven aquí y dame un beso, lo siento, a veces soy muy estricta, pero es que te comportas peor que tu hijo, y tiene 4 años…-Dijo Ale más calmada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- le da un beso- No volveré a portar mal- otro beso, esta vez en el cuello- A menos que tu quieras, claro…-dijo en tono pícaro, otro beso en la barbilla

-¿Y si quisiera que te portaras mal…Ahora?- Dijo devolviéndole el beso.

-Sabes que ahora estaría muy mal, no preguntes como me he enterado- otro beso- Y  
Tom estará ya preparado…

-Ay George que soso eres…Bueno, tengo algo que decirte que debería haberte dicho desde hace tiempo…- dijo Ale un tanto nerviosa

-Dime cielo- dijo George ansioso de saber eso que le tenia que decir (n/a el ansia el ansia me corroe xD)

-Eh…Yo…Como digo esto…- Dijo Alejandra

-Venga dímelo- dijo George que estaba empezando a impacientarse

-Eh…no no te lo dire-dijo Ale

-Vamoosss…-dijo George

-Bueno vale…esque vamos a tener…otro…eh…-empezó Ale

-Venga que no es otro niño no tengas tanta vergüenza

-Eh…si es un niño…-dijo Ale

-Ah...Bien…¡¡¡QUE VAMOS A TENER OTRO NIÑO!!! ¡¡Qué bien!! Que buena noticia, no si ya te veía yo un poco más gordita- Cogió a Alejandra tipo novia.

-Mamá, papá- dijo Tom mirando la escena- Ya estoy listo, no se dónde tenemos que ir pero yo me he preparado…Ah y vuestras cosas, por favor, en la cama, que ya no soy ningún niño…-George y Alejandra se miraron confundidos.

-Vamos anda- George cogió a Tom y cogió de la mano a Ale.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-FREEEEED WEASLEEEEY- dijo Angie en tono amenazante- VEN AQUÍ- Gritó Angie en tono amenazante

-Dime cariño- dijo caminando con paso alegre y con un sándwich en la mano.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UN VOLADOR ACUÁTICO EN LA BAÑERA- dijo Angelina

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-Dijo George indignado

-Entonces…¿Quién…?- Cayó en la cuenta- FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY…JÚNIOR aquí ahora mismo!!-

-Sí mamá!!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo con voz angelical

-¿Cómo os atreveis…?- dijo Angie

-Ya nos ha descubierto- miraron a su padre y susurraron- chivato…-

-Claro que os he descubierto señorcitos, como castigo vais a…-

RING RING

-¿Diga?VOSOTROS VOVED AQUÍ- dijo Angie al ver que sus dos hijos se iban

-Perdón, soy Laia, (le explica todo el rollo)-

-Claro, ahora vengo me traigo a estos tres animales uno de ellos adorable- dijo mirando a Fred que regañaba a los gemelos

-Vale date prisa- dijo Laia

-Vale… en cuanto a vosotros dos…-empezó Angie

-Eh…les he puesto yo el castigo si no te parece mal…-Dijo Fred sintiéndose importante

-Claro, a ver cual es ¬¬- dijo Angie

-Pues limpiar lo que han provocado…-los niños se pusieron contentos- a lo muggle- se les borró la sonrisa del rostro-Ya podéis empezar-

-Por fin te comportas como el adulto que eres…-dijo Angie

-Sólo lo hago por ti- Dijo Fred

-OH que bonito- Le rodea el cuello con los brazos (n/a Sisa, Sisa que se te van los brazos xD es broma!! Alejandra se ha comportado peor xD)

-¿en serio te gusta?- dijo Fred rodeándole la cintura con los brazos

-Pues SIP… ¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Angie

-No, no lo sé…dime- Dijo Fred

-Pues es que… ¿a ti te gustaría tener otro bebé?-

-Pues…Claro…-dijo Fred

-Pues…A mi también…y si tu quieres…- Angie se disponía a darle un beso a Fred

-Mamá, papá dejad de hacer guarradas…Al menos delante de nosotros por favor que ya no somos críos…-dijo George júnior

-Eh…-Dijeron Angie y Fred al mismo tiempo ruborizándose

-Bueno vamos a ver a Ginny ¿no?...-Dijo Angie soltándose lentamente de Fred…

-Si vamos…-dijo Fred y le frotó la barriga a Angie

-En marcha- dijo Angie

&&&&&&&&&

-Charlie…yuhu- dijo Jut (abreviatura de Judit) canturreando a su marido

-mhmmmhm…- murmuró Charlie

-Charlie Weasley levanta!- dijo Judit

- Mhmhm… déjame…- dijo Charlie

-¿Cómo que déjame? ¿Pero que es esto? Serás capull…AAAAHHHH- Charlie la cogió y la besó

-Ven y cállate de una vez-dijo Charles (¿¿Chaplin?? xD)

-Ah…muy bien…Así que te molesto eh….muy bien, muy bien-

-AISS no te enfades cielo!-

-No no…. Te has pasado- dijo Jut haciéndose la ofendida

-Así que es eso eh…¡¡pues pido el divorcio!!- dijo en cachondeo

-¡¡ No, no por favor todo menos eso!!- dijo Judit

-Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti- dijo Charlie

RING RING

-¿Si?-

-Soy Laia… (Todo el rollo)-

-Vale…Pero es que no puedo ir estoy en Italia (n/a jut sabes porque lo he puesto no? xD)

-OK, le daremos tu apoyo jeje-dijo Laia

-Vale…Jo yo quería ir bueno ya os veo…Ay Charlie para- dijo Judit al ver que Charlie le estaba besando la mano con la cual se aguantaba en la hamaca. (Están en un hotel)

-Sosa…-Y se levantó a darse un chapuzón en la piscina climatizada (recordad que están en otoño y hace frío)

-¡Oye a mi no me plantes!- y se lanzó detrás de Él.

-Tendrás que atraparme- y nadó más rápido

-Auch me ha dado un calambre- dijo fingiendo

-¿estás bien?- dijo nadando tan rápido como pudo hacia Jut

-Era broma loco-y le hizo una ahogadilla

-pues estoy loco por ti- dijo Charlie

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡Ginny!!- dijo Ale (n/a vale situémonos Ginny y Laia estaban en el bar y son las 21:00 Ale tiene que venir con George y Tom, Angie con Fred y George y Fred júnior y Claudia aparece de la nada porque no sé con quien ponerla xD creo que vas a estar con Oliver Wood que no se que pinta aquí vale volvamos)

-¡Ale!- Ginny corrió a abrazarla- gracias por venir, Tom ven aquí- le dio un beso y un abrazo a su sobrino y un beso a George, George cogió a Tom y los dos fueron con Blaise i James.

-Oye Laia me lo ha contado todo pero…No entiendo porque le dijiste que no (n/a sé que muchos os preguntabais esto)-

-No sé porque me hizo firmar los papeles del divorcio… Y necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta…No podré vivir sin saber si puedo confiar en Draco y sobretodo en mi misma- dijo Ginny ya más calmada

-Ah vale… ¡Angie!- dijo Ale mirando a Angelina con Fred sénior y a fred y George júnior.

-¡Hola chicas! Ginny, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Angie abrazando a Ginny-

-Mejor…Dádme un beso ¿no?- dijo Ginny- o es que vosotros tampoco me quereis…- y quiso empezar a llorar pero Blaise la cogió de la mano y se la llevó

-Gin, ¿quieres dejar de lamentarte?- Empezó- Sólo os empeoraréis… En cuanto a esa pregunta yo se la respuesta pero tendrás que preguntarsela a Draco personalmente… Y es culpa del egocentrismo de los dos, si Ginny, en eso sois iguales, dejaos de orgullos cojones y centraos en vuestros hijos, Nicole está más que harta de vosotros y de vuestras putas peleas, que son de críos ! – Blaise paró porque se quedó sin aire pero Ginny no pudo replicar porque sabía que era verdad todo y todo dolorosamente verdad…

--- - - - - -

Bueno lo siento muxo por el retraso pero esque se me acabó la inspiración y me toy triste pk no tengo RR!! Aunk los k tengo d la mejor gente eh! Bueno este capi (perdon por lo corto k es) va dedicado a Alejandra, Sisa (angie) y a Laia que le tengo que poner en escena más que como amiga de Gin eh xD te lo he prometido, lo siento por no fijarme muxo en la pareja D&G pero esk les prometi un cap! Lo siento… Cris me parece muy bien que hagas un cómic con mi FF!! Gracias wapa! Bueno muxos bss


	8. 200 AÑOS EN LA NIEVE

Holas a todos ota ves….(antes de que me tireis tomates) diré que tengo deecho a un guardaespaldas y a un avogadoooorrrsss bueno antes de matarme este FF esta dedicado a Laia por dedicarme un capi que aun no he visto pero confio en que estará si no este capi lo borro y va dirigido a Sisa si?? Es broma ya os dedicare a todas uno espero que este FF dure mucho pero si no da pa mas la historia hare una II parte os lo prometo…si esk no me habeis matado antes (O LAS WARRAS DEL ASCO K ME DAN) asi que Ascen, Helena, Cristina, Ana, prima de Lorena y otras muchas por el estilo por favor mateneos alejadas de mi, mis lectoras son mucho más importantes que cualquiera de vosotras… Ah y por ultimo deciros que por los tíos no hace falta sufrir ok?? Y sin m ás preámbulos el CAP 7 oeeee

Sabia que todo era verdad dolorosamente verdad

-Bueno Blaise creo que tienes razón…Iré a la mansión…-dijo Ginny triste

-Así me gusta luego vamos todos a verte, no llores por favor- dijo el moreno al ver la cara de Gin

-N…No esque te…tengo miedo- dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-No pasa nada vamos ve-dijo el exslytherin

-Est…Está bien-Empezó Gin- voy hacia allí-

-Ok… chao luego te veo- le dio un beso en la rosada mejilla de Ginny y la vio irse.

Ginny caminaba a paso lento no quería llegar a la mansión, no quería sufrir más, pero ella, ella le quería no sabía el porqué de ese divorcio…

Consciencia de Ginny: ¿Tal vez porque uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?

Ginny: si, odio tener qu darte la razón pero esque…No sé…

De repente y quién sabe si queriéndolo o no llegó a la mansión sin haberse preparado un discurso, hacía frío y empezaba a nevar por lo que tuvo que entrar dentro volvió a encontrarse con la inmensa escalera, volvió a encontrarse con la alfombra roja que llegaba hasta arriba de la escalera, a la derecha había una puerta con un pasillo en el que había habitaciones que daba a la sala de bailes donde se celebraban fiestas y otros fenómenos sociales de los cuales los Malfoy siempre eran los anfitriones. A la izquierda otro pasillo en el que también había habitaciones (n/a por cierto todas tienen su número para la buena administración de los administradores) y al final del cual estaba el comedor en el cual en otra habitación estaba la cocina Ginny solía ir allí con los elfos para calmar sus penas o, para cuando estaba embarazada, calmar su antojo por las nueces (n/a que buenas estan yo estoy comiendo ahora he hecho esta descripción porque me he dado cuenta que no la había descrito) Ginny subió hasta su habitación, al ver que Draco no estaba fue hacia la sala del té donde Draco solía estar pero tampoco estaba ahí:

-_donde se habrá metido este hombre-_pensó Gin

Cuando se dio por vencida fue a su sitio favorito, los jardines, había una zona que estaba cerca de la piscina y cuando fue a llegar escuchó un sollozo.

-_quien será?-_

Otro sollozo y un grito

-Porqué?- se escuchó (n/a no me digais que no sabeis quien es??)

-¡¡Nickie!! Que te pasa?- (n/a ay k os e pillao xD era broma, voy a poner lo que en realidad paso)

REALIDAD

Se acercó lentamente (n/a vale esta vez os voy a dejar deleitaros con Draco imaginad que os pasa a vosotros y…¡Suspirad chicas!) y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, a pesar de que hacía frío Draco siempre se mantenía a los mismos grados (37ºC) nunca logró encontrar la explicación a ese hecho pero no trató de encontrarla en ese momento, solo quería que Draco paráse de llorar, quería hacerle sentir que siempre tendría a alguien a su lado, Draco al darse cuenta del gesto de cariño de la pelirroja se dejó llevar y se recostó en las piernas de Ginny la cual le empezó a masajear la cabeza al cabo de lo que a ellos les parecieron 200 años estaban recubiertos de nieve, Draco le susurró a Ginny :

-No le digas a nadie que he llorado ¬¬-

-No te preocupes lo va a saber todo el mundo- dijo Ginny

-Siempre quieres llevar la contraria, ¿no?- dijo Draco y se levantó con pesadez sentándose como un Indio, con un hechizo hizo desaparecer la nieve de sus ropas y hizo aparecer un paraguas para cubrirles.

-Soy así por naturaleza-dijo la pelirroja

-Porque me dices que todavía no- dijo Draco recostándose en la suave y esponjosa nieve.

-No estoy segura de querer, bueno si estoy segura pero no se si puedo confiar en ti-dijo Ginny

-Ven- draco tomó a Ginny por las manos y la guió hacia un largo y oscuro pasillo de dentro de la mansión

Ginny sintió como su "exmarido" posaba su brazo en su cintura y luego la atraía hacia él la pelirroja no sabía que hacer con lo cual se puso nerviosa pero de repente Draco dijo:

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – dijo cada vez más cerca de Gin

- No…Que va- dijo ella con la respiración cada vez más agitada

- ¿Ah no?- dijo Draco

- Bueno tal vez un poco- dijo Ginny, el corazón de Esta no podía ir más deprisa al notar el leve mordisquito de Draco en su oreja y la mano de Él en el corazón de ella.

-Y tu corazón porque va tan deprisa como si hubieras corrido 3 horas (n/a recordad el flash)- dijo él

-Eh…-Ginny se había perdido otra vez en el olor de Él.

-Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, sabes que respeto mucho tu libertad…- dijo Draco un poco decepcionado.(n/a ix que pena os he dejado sin acción…)

-No, en serio, puedes seguir- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida de sus propias palabras pero en realidad no le importaba haber dicho eso ya que en realidad era lo que ella quería.(n/a pelirroja, pelirroja no eres tan tonta como todos pensábamos!! Usurpadora de tronos!!)

-¿¡Qué!? – dijo Draco sorprendido.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de mis palabras rubio-dijo Ginny pensando que alguien se había apoderado de su voz (n/a si, ya….)

-No si yo…¡Oye tu no eres una chica fácil!- dijo Él

-Déjame serlo, al menos por este rato, Draco yo… te necesito-dijo Gin

-Eh…Gin yo, no creo que esto sea lo adecuado- dijo Draco- estaría mal…-

Gin se dispuso a llorar.

-Pero... Creo que por una vez seremos malosos…-dijo Draco y le dio besos por todo el cuello-

Ginny se estaba dejando llevar, sabía que eso no estaba bien pero en realidad seguían estando casados, no civilmente, era algo más profundo que no podía romperse jamás aunque ellos dos quisieran (n/a Isa sabes de qué hablo no?????) con lo cual podían hacerlo(n/a a ver que entendéis por esta afirmación eh) sin tener que tener ningún remordimiento luego…

-Gin- dijo Draco con voz ronca y con la corbata semi-desabrochada suspiro.

-Dime- dijo ella poniendo su nariz encima de la de Él

-jajajaja- los dos rieron.

-Acompañame- y acto seguido la cojió tipo novia y la llevó hacia su habitación

Chan chan chaaaannnn!! Que pasará si quieren saberlo un RR y os lo chibo!! Bueno que tal?? Siento haber tardado tanto, gracias por todos los reviews vamos actualizando todos as poco a poco eh agathe? Alyssa L.Malfoy?? etc… bueno gracias por leer este FF etc etc… bueno muxos besos a todo el mundo y hasta el proximo cap!! (deja un RR antes de salir por favor se hace dandole al Go que hay aquí debajo por favor pica y dejame aunk sea una bobada  por favor 


	9. TODA LA VERDAD

Holaaaaa!!!Ya estoy aquí… en primer lugar, lo siento mucho pero esque no tenía ideas… En segundo lugar quiero anunciar que nadie me quiere  bueno si mis amigas pero ellas no cuentan, vamos yo quiero que me quiera otra persona…Por aquí abajo hay alguna aclaración sobre las guarras sabeis aquellas tan tontas?? Pos esas… enga asta luego…

--------

-N…No…Y…Yo no soy así…-Dijo Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No…Si ya decía yo que esto era demasiado fácil…-dijo Draco sin ninguna gota de sorpresa

-L…Lo siento…Espero que lo comprendas…Sería alguien que no soy…-dijo ella

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, se lo que es ser alguien que no quieres ser, fingir una cosa que en realidad odias- dijo Él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías eres el mejor- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, por ti, lo que haga falta- dijo Él ruborizándose al sentir los labios de ella.

-Que bonito…-dijo Ginny medio en broma

-Ya… ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El Gran Draco Malfoy como un tomate…-Dijo Draco

-Igual que quien hubiera dicho una Weasley y un Malfoy…CASADOS!- dijo Ginny

-Si, hay que ver como han cambiado las cosas…-Dijo Draco-Oye ahora que lo pienso tu querías tener algunas respuestas no?- dijo recordando

-Sí…yo te lo iba a preguntar cuando…bueno cuando eso- dijo Ginny con mucha vergüenza

-Jajaja, no te preocupes no te tiene que dar vergüenza en realidad seguimos casados eso solo son papeles…Pero en realidad, casados, seguimos, bueno en fin tu hazme preguntas y yo te las contesto…-dijo Draco en plan como se ponia en las entrevistas

-Esto es serio Draco…Bueno en fin… ¿Porque quisiste divorciarte de mí?- preguntó Ginny

-Yo…Yo creía que no te quería cada vez discutíamos más pero nada más estuve un día separado de ti y supe que no podía estar sin ti- dijo Draco

-Ya y ¿entonces porque no me llamaste?- dijo Ginny

-Por…P…Porque, pues…Porque soy muy orgulloso y no quería que se viera que sufría y..Antes de que me hagas la pregunta de ¿Por qué tuve a una novia si te quería a ti? Me cogí a Clare para que la gente no pensara que estaba deprimido (n/a tal como estoy yo…en fin)

-Eres un…-Dijo Ginny enojada

-No te enfades –Dijo Draco abrazándola por la espalda

-Ya claro, para ti es muy fácil, mientras yo muerta de celos e veía por la tele, cuidando de Christine sufriendo por Nicole y yo te veía a ti con esa estúpida roba maridos de Clare pues claro y ahora me vienes que es para que no vieran que estabas deprimido…-Dijo Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Para mí tampoco fue fácil, cuando te veía por la calle con Theo también me entraban celos, y yo soy más celoso que tu, y más cuando sabía que era mi culpa de que estuvieras sola y con ese Theo- Dijo Draco tratando de consolarle y de excusarse

KNOCK-KNOCK

-Pasa- dijo Ginny

-Mamá, ¿tú me dejas ir con el hijo de Harry?- dijo Nicky

-Claro cariño-dijo Ginny- ¿por?

-Papá no me deja-

-¡Porque es tu novio!-dijo Draco

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- dijo Nicky

-Así que es verdad…-Dijo Draco

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo…- dijo Nicky indignada

-Draco-dijo Ginny en un tono eh digamos ligeramente sexy y le paso la mano por el cuello- nosotros habíamos quedado cantidad de veces con su edad.

-Eh…-Se quedó embobado con Ginny-Vale, bueno, supongo que podría ser- dijo mirando los labios de Ginny.

-Vale os dejo solos-dijo Nicky

-Si vete pero a las nueve de la noche en casa-dijo Draco hipnotizado

-Okay- y se fue

-Tú eres muy mala- dijo Draco pasandole el brazo por la cintura

-Lo sé, y me encanta-Dijo Ginny normal

-Chris esta llorando-(n/a por cierto hace mucho tiempo k no hablo de las guarras verdad?? Hum… han pasado bastantes cosas xD la menor se ha vuelto de grado medio la mayor se ha vuelto menor y la XXL sigue siendo XXL la de grado medio ahora es de grado mayor xD, en fin, el novio de la mayor me cogió en el bus xD k ask ah y he descubierto que Don Gorililla es cojo…digo yo que para no aplastarse el cerebro… en fin, aunque Isa me dijiste que "Otra vez" o sea que que debería ser…Pobrete esque yo creo que ha sido por la Cristina eh… en fin os dejo k sigais) Dijo Draco

-Pues vamos con ella a ver que le pasa…- Dijo Ginny y se levantó

-Si- y se levantó y fueron hacia Christine los dos juntos

-Ya, ya, ya esta chiquitina- dijo Draco con la niña en brazos

-Esto es lo último que hubiera pensado ver en todos los años que estuve en Hogwarts pero la vez que más me sorprendí es cuando te vi por primera vez en el hospital con Nicky en brazos, jamás hubiera pensado que al Gran Draco Malfoy le gustaran los niños…-dijo Ginny

-Y yo nunca hubiera pensado ni que me enamoraría de nadie de verdad ni que llegara a tener dos hijas, casarme y tener un hijo si porque en mi familia era obligatorio pero querer y tener dos hijas y además tan bonitas, jamás lo hubiera pensado, nunca en mi vida- dijo Draco

-Ya jajajaj- dijo Ginny

-Si, quien lo hubiera pensado…-Draco dejó a Chris en la cuna y se acercó a Ginny, cada vez se acercaban sus rostros ya estaban a 1 cm que se oyó el móvil de Ginny

RING-RING

-_Asco de teléfonos…-_Pensó Draco.

CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA

-¿Diga?- dijo Ginny

- Ginny? Soy el hijo de Harry, James, Nicky se ha desmayado…-dijo James

-¿Qué dices?¿Cómo ha pasado?-dijo Ginny

-N…No lo sé estoy muy asustado, por favor ¿puedes venir?- dijo James

-Claro, claro, d…dónde estais…-dijo Ginny asustada

-Estamos en el callejón diagon en la heladería…Por favor date prisa- dijo James

-Si, voy en seguida-dijo Ginny muerta de risa al ver la cara de Draco que se pensaba que era Theo.

FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA

-¿Quién era?- dijo Draco ansioso

-Nada, era Theo que quería quedar para, bueno, pues para cenar…-dijo Ginny con picardía

-¿QUÉ?digo…-empezó Draco

-Era el hijo de Harry Nicky se ha desmayado-dijo Ginny seria

-No si ya decía yo que no era una buena idea….Pero ¡NO! La señora tenía que dejarle quedar-dijo Draco enfadado cogiendo a Chris

-Serías un mal padre si no le hubieras dejado, para ella, que le hayas dejado salir ha sido el mayor regalo después de que volvamos…-dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el coche

-Pues mucho menos peligroso, y más si va con el hijo de Potter…-dijo Draco

-James ha hecho lo que tenia que hacer…Es un buen chico…-dijo Ginny indignada

-Sigue sin parecerme correcto dejar salir a la niña, es muy pequeña todavía y no está preparada para esto, además que os pasa a todas que os desmayáis todo el día…Por cierto cámbiate todavía vas en chándal…-dijo Draco

-Está bien…Pero pon a Chris en la sillita-dijo Ginny

-Si-y la puso en la sillita

-¡Wering!- dijo Ginny, y rápidamente el chándal cambió a una blusa blanca con un jersey azul encima de media manga y unos tejanos metidos dentro de unas botas de tacón y un collar largo de perlas negras y el pelo se lo onduló un poquito (n/a es el diseño que me pidieron en una asignatura por cierto la blusa y el jersey van por dentro de los pantalones y por fuera un cinturón ancho marrón, os gusta??)- ¿Qué tal?-

-Preciosa, como siempre…-dijo Draco

-Gracias-

Se pusieron en marcha, llegaron delante del callejón diagon en 10 min. Se bajaron en un momento, sacaron a Christie del coche y se dirigieron a la heladería allí yacía Nicky y James a su lado con un doctor, el doctor Morley.

----------

Chan,chan, chaaaannn que pasará?? Siento que no sea muy largo pero esque no tengo ideas…En fin que una no es como otras y estoy triste pk no tengo rr!! He visto otra gente que tiene 3 caps y tiene 120 y yo con poquitos… hasta que no llegue a 70 RR no sigo… O sea que recomendarme o lo que sea xD bueno en fin no os preocupeis podeis dejarme tres vosotros yo los cuento igual xD darme ideas plis…sino no hago caps largos…en fin basta de amenazas no xD que luego no las cumplire todas

Quien seas que estes leyendo esto, tu, si, tu dale al go ese de submit Review aquí a la izquierda y ponme un RR plis 


	10. Enfados y historias del pasado

Wolaa!! Ya toy aki por fin…lo siento muchisimo he tardado mucho pero los examenes van primero que el fic…Lo siento de verdad!! Podía haber hecho más pero es más largo que los otros jejej…esk se me acaba la inspiración….lo siento muchisimo de verdad!! Decidme si os gusta plis poner un RR!!!

Se pusieron en marcha, llegaron delante del callejón diagon en 10 min. Se bajaron en un momento, sacaron a Christie del coche y se dirigieron a la heladería allí yacía Nicky y James a su lado con un doctor, el doctor Morley.

-

-Esto es tu culpa- Dijo Draco- No, la niña necesita independiencia...Independencia...Esque no tendría ni que haber dejado que saliese de casa

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás, y yo estaré en tu contra, ese chico es bueno y no permitiré que me digas hasta como tengo que educar a mis hijos!- dijo Ginny

-Pues muy bien, quiero guerra, y... ¡te digo yo que saldrás perdiendo!-Dijo Draco (n/a jejej tarde y encima mal...soy un caso pero bueno ya vereis como en adelante se arreglan las cosas...sacaré ideas de los sueños que tengo)

-MUY BIEN, A MI NO ME HABLES MÁS!-gritó Gin

-¡Nicky!...¡¡Quita chico!!-gritó Draco- Que te ha pasado!! Nicky!!-

-Hmm...¡¿Papá?!- dijo Nicky (abrazo por parte de Draco y niky devuelve)

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Ginny mirando primero a Draco y hechando chispas, Draco devuelve mirada pero con hielo en los ojos!

-No se, de repente he perdido el conocimiento-dijo niky

-Vale, yo te llevo a casa, tu madre se va a su casa con Chris-Dijo Draco

-¿Por qué?-dijo Niky visiblemente preocupada

-Porque nos hemos peleado-dijo Ginny viendo que Draco tardaba en contestar

-La niña no tiene porque saber eso-dijo Draco

-¿Se puede saber porqué?-dijo Ginny sulfurándose

-Por eso- dijo Draco mirando a Niky que estaba llorando

-Pues mejor que tenga repuestas a sus preguntas, no se si has pillado la indirecta- dijo Ginny

-A veces es mejor no saber todas las respuestas-Dijo Draco queriendo tener la ultima palabra

-Ehh...Pues me voy...-Dijo Ginny cogiendo a Chris y dándole un beso a Niky

-No mamá no te vayas, quédate en casa aunque no te hables con papá por favor, te echo de menos- dijo Niky

-No puedo...Tu padre y yo...Como que no- dijo Ginny

-¿Como que...Como que no?- dijo Draco

-Eres demasiado immaduro como para comprenderlo- dijo Ginny

-Y tu una mala madre...Puestos a insultar-Dijo Draco

-Aquí yo creo que los irresponsables sois vosotros- dijo Niky

-No te pases que somos tus padres-dijeron Draco y Ginny a la vez (mirada chispeante)

-Bueno...Niky acaba de desmayarse no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir- dijo James

-Tienes razón, ya te puedes ir a casa, gracias por lo que has hecho por Niky- Dijo Ginny

-Ven Niky vamos a casa- dijo Draco

-Si no viene mamá yo me niego-dijo la niña

-Está bien pero ella dormirá en la otra punta de la casa- dijo el rubito (n/a uff...madre mia...cuanto tiempo sin pensar en Tom Felton...Se me cae la baba xD)

-Me sirve, mientras la vea...-Dijo Niky urdiendo un malévolo plan en su cabeza para juntarlos...(n/a esta niña...Esta saliendo a su padre...xD)

-En marcha pues- y se fueron al coche y de ahí a su casa

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, cuando llegaron Ginny fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Draco y Ginny y preparó la maleta para llevársela a la otra punta, la maleta estaba vacía, bueno, no del todo al fondo encontró un collar en forma de corazón de oro blanco y diamantes, se acordó de cuando le regaló Draco este collar.

FLASH BACK

Primavera y clase de pociones con snape no se pueden pronunciar en la misma frase...Era un tema tabú pero ahí estaban Ginny y Ale y Angie en la misma clase con calderos negros y fuego...Mucho fuego, ya que la poción era...El fuego eterno.

-Digo yo...Para que queremos el fuego eterno...-Dijo Ale acalorada

-Bueno...-Empezo Angie que siempre queria verle la utilidad a las cosas- Pues quizás algún día te pierdes y lo necesitas-

-Eso...Pero tu te piensas que vamos a encontrar todo esto en medio del bosque?-dijo Ginny

-La verdad, es que no pero bueno, no importa...-Dijo Angie pensando en cierta persona.

-Uy...Esta se ha enamorado- Dijo Ale

-Yo sé de quien!!!- dijo Ginny

-¿Quién, quién?- dijo Ale

-De David... ¡SU GUITARRISTA!- dijo Ginny

-Es tan...- dijo Angie suspirando- Sus ojos verdes, su pelo...-Siguió (n/a Sisa no se si te suena tu guitarrista, pero que digo, claro que si!! xDxD)

-Humm...Me parece que Gryffindor va a tener que perder unos cuantos puntos- dijo Snape- Hablando en mi clase no me queda más remedio que quitarles 5 puntos a cada una-

-Esto es indignante, no voy a hacerle caso a un viejo amargado como este...Que nos hace hacer pociones que no vamos a usar- dijo Angie susurrando, pero al parecer Snape tiene muy buen oído xD

-Señorita Angelina, 50 puntos menos, piensa seguir desafiándome?- dijo Snape

-No señor- Dijo Angie sin dudar

Salieron de clase, Ginny Ale y Angie iban juntas, como siempre, de repente, Draco y David se cruzaron con las tres lindas flores de pitiminí. Draco se quedo mirando a Ginny (n/a esperar que os digo como iba, llevaba la falda subida, por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver sus piernas, la blusa la llevaba pues normal pero se había olvidado de atarse un botón de la blusa, con lo cual la llevaba un poco escotada, y el pelo pues lo llevaba como ella lo tenía: liso, no se había pintado ni nada, iba al natural), pero esos pequeños detalles hicieron que Draco se fijase en ella, David también se fijó en Angie, pero en ella se fijó porque ya la conocía, era la chica que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba tocando la guitarra, siempre se daba cuenta aunque Angie lo hiciera a escondidas.

-Hola- dijo por fin David

-H...Hola- dijo Angie tímidamente

-Hola Ginny- dijo Draco (n/a ya son amigos se supone OK?? Draco siente algo mas pero como siempre no lo puede demostrar)

-Hola- dijo Ginny- ¿Dónde vais?

-A hablar con Snape, ha habido un incidente en nuestra habitación- dijo David

-OH...Bueno, nosotros ahora tenemos una hora libre, vamos al lago a darnos un baño...-Dijo Angie como quien no quiere la cosa xD (n/a esta va a lo que va eh)

-Quizás nos pasemos por allí...-Dijo Draco mirando las piernas de Ginny, en esto que Ginny se dio cuenta y le miro con ojos de búho y Draco le puso la cara como de que oye, si lo enseñas...(n/a escuchar a porta, en serio es lo mas!! LA canción: las niñas de hoy en día son unas guarras, no se si por la América y eso pasara pero os aseguro que en España...)

-Vamos Angie- Dijo Ginny bajándose la falda (n/a ay Ginny k tan pillao xD!!)

-Oye Ale, porque estas tan callada ¿?- Dijo Angie

-No sé, yo alli no pintaba nada- Dijo Ale un poco triste

-Un momento aqu¡ esta pasando algo, Ale que pasa¿?- Dijo Ginny

-Ya sabéis que a mi me gusta George...Pero no me hace caso...- dijo Ale

-A mi David tampoco- Dijo Angie

-Y Harry está demasiado ocupado con el quidich y sus fans-Dijo Ginny

Las tres suspiraron, se pusieron el bañador o bikini lo que os de la gana imaginároslas y se dirigieron al lago, durante la primavera y el verano podían bañarse en el lago para refrescarse, el calamar gigante tocaba a las personas con sus tentáculos y hacia una especie de masaje acariciando las piernas, las que mas se bañaban eran las chicas...a los chicos no les gustaba tant opero de vez en cuando, se daban un chapuzón (n/a yo creo k por eso huelen tan mal... son kmo los perros...no les gusta el agua xDxD es broma eh!! Pero esk me e cabreao kn un chico jajaj) se habían traído 4 toallas siempre esta bien tener una de más... Las pusieron en el suelo, se quitaron su vestido y se metieron en el lago, Ginny estaba haciendo que se ahogaba y sus dos inocentes amigas fueron a buscarla y ella (era buenísima nadando) ya estaba en la orilla, las dos chicas salieron a la superficie y fueron corriendo hasta Ginny para pegarle estaban riendo cuando de repente aparecieron los gemelos Weasly de los arbustos a Ale se le puso el corazón a mil por segundo (n/a Ale te voy a tener que matar ya xD)

-Hola- dijo George sentándose al lado de Ginny

-Porque siempre nos tenéis que molestar- dijo Gin

-Porque, querida hermanita, esta es nuestra misión- dijo Fred (n/a Ale, acabo de darme cuenta de porque te gusta Coque!!... Se parece un montón a George…de Fisico digo…)

-Pues creo que vuestra misión debe aflojar, no soy una niña, tengo 14 años ya!!- dijo Ginny

-Está bien…Te dejaremos esta tarde pero mañana nos volverás a tener a tu lado!!- dijo George

-Adiós- dijo Ale, entonces George le guiñó el ojo y Ale se sonrojó

Siguió todo muy bien, de repente aparecieron Draco y David (n/a Ginny y Angie estan en la Gloria xD)

-Pero bueno, que bellezas tenemos aquí- dijo David besando la mano de Angie (n/a uff, uff…Isa se desmaya, si estas viva, sal por la ventana xD)

-Voy a meterme en el agua- dijo Draco un poco mareado cuando vio a Ginny en bañador… (n/a eso me pasaba a mi cuando veía a Mr. Gorililla)

Nadó durante un rato, miró a Ginny, pero ya no estaba, se preguntaba donde estaría, el sabía que era imposible conseguirla, estaba fuera de su alcance pero, le había comprado un collar con un colgante en forma de corazón con diamantes, pero no sabía si dárselo ni como… De repente la vio, en el agua, nadaba como una sirena y era tan bonita como una sirena… Se acercó un poco a ella y se sumergió en el agua, entonces distinguió sus piernas y fue hacia ellas, le cogió por una y le hizo una ahogadilla, Ginny salió y le empezó a echar agua riéndose.

-¿Por qué me has hecho eso!!?- dijo Ginny tosiendo

-No sé…Ha sido un impulso- Dijo Draco sabiendo perfectamente el motivo

-humm…¡¡Pues no es justo!!...No te he hecho nada…-Dijo Ginny con cara de corderito degollado

-Perdón- dijo Draco y le puso bien un mechón de pelo- Tengo algo para ti-

-Oh!! Un regalo?? Me encantan los regalos…Que es que es ¿?- dijo Ginny impaciente

Draco sacó el collar y se lo enseñó, Ginny no podía articular ninguna palabra abrió la boca tres veces pero no dijo nada.

-No hace falta que digas nada, esto es por…Por simplemente ser tu…-Dijo Draco

-Pero… Si yo no he hecho nada…-Dijo Ginny

-No, tu no, tu madre que debía ser pastelera- dijo Draco

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-Porque un bombón como tu no lo hace cualquiera- dijo Draco- Que ya no podía más

-uy… pues gracias-Dijo Ginny sonrojada

Draco se empezó a acercar y Ginny cada vez estaba más nerviosa…Un momento, nerviosa porqué? A ella le gustaba Harry no? O eso creía, estaba más confundida…No sabía que hacer así que se metió en el agua y también le hizo una ahogadilla, pero Draco era más fuerte y no se dejó, la cogió por el primer sitio que pudo (o eso creemos todos), la cintura y la acercó a él y la abrazó muy fuerte, pero mucho, tanto que casi le rompe las costillas. Ginny también le abrazó, (n/a por cierto no hemos hablado de los perfectos abdominales de Draco, la perfecta tableta de chocolate que tiene ahí …Aii suspirad todas!! xD) notar los musculos de los brazos de Draco rodeándole le dio mucha seguridad, y no es que la necesitase pero se sintió muy bien, aunque hiciese calor ella no tenía. Se separaron y Ginny sonrió, Draco también y le dijo:

-Nunca me dejes-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Ginny

-Porque me gustaría que fueses mi novia- dijo Draco

Ginny se quedó pasmada, estaba muy confundida, ya no sabe quién le gusta si Draco, un musculoso ojigris rubio… o Harry un moreno, ojiverde musculoso igual (n/a Diosss….habéis visto la 4ª peli!!!!! Dios mío casi me muero cuando sale en la bañera se me caía la baba y ahora cada vez que la veo la paro en esa escena…ufff Dios…) o sea que se pensaría la respuesta…

-Eh…Draco…Me lo has dicho muy de golpe, me dejas algún tiempo para pensarlo?- dijo Ginny

-Si, lo entiendo, me lo puedes decir pasado mañana si quieres- dijo Draco

-Gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

FIN FLASH BACK

-Me acuerdo de este collar- dijo Draco que había acabado de entrar en la habitación

Ginny se giró y miró a Draco, tenía a Chris en brazos volvió a hacer la maleta y quiso decir algo pero se lo guardó, Draco se tumbó en la cama y puso a la niña a su lado, se quedó observando a Ginny mientras hacía la maleta.

-Estas guapa cuando te enfadas- Dijo

-Ya me lo habías dicho alguna vez- dijo Ginny

-Y seguro que Potter también, porque es verdad- dijo Draco

-Tu también estas guapo cuando tienes el pelo alborotado- dijo Ginny

-Eso ya lo sabía yo- dijo Draco (n/a uy…después de una pelea eso… )

-Ves, ves!! Ya se porque estamos separados eres un egocéntrico, un ególatra un egoísta un creído!! Ya estoy harta, esque no puedes aprender que la humildad es importante?-dijo Ginny

-Yo nadamás he reafirmado lo que tu has dicho, encima de que te doy la razón!- dijo Draco levantándose

-Aixx me quedo aquí porque Nicky me lo ha pedido sino me iba y con gusto!!- dijo Ginny dando un portazo

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el pelo

Uooo!!!!!! Ya sta!! Ma costao ehh…es cortito pero mira lo sientoo!! Necesio ideas plis ponme un RR tu si tu xD


	11. propuesta:nuevo ff

WOOLAAA!!! OS QUERIA COMENTAR UNA COSA: ¿OS GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERA OTRO FIC DE LO QUE FUE ANTERIOR A QUIERES VOLVER A INTENTARLO? ES DECIR… DE LOS AÑOS DE DRACO & GINNY EN HOGWARTS HASTA QUE SE DIVORCIARON Y ESO… PLEASE RR Y ME COMENTAIS OK?? ASI YA EL SIGUIENTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPI (SERA LARGUITO) Y AL OTRO YA ES EL FF NUEVO!! WNO VOSOTROS DECIDIS

BESOSS!! SE ME CUIDAN EHH!

PATRAISMALFOY


	12. ultimo chap

**Wnass!! Cuanto tiempo nopp¿?¿? k mala soy lo siento muxisisisisimo!!!! He estado con los examenes y estudiando…Entre Tales, Hooke, Newton (otro que tal baila) y todos los grandes físicos y matematicos y filosofos…Madre mia! En fin…Bueno pues como sabeis este es el ultimo capitulo y he aprovechado que estoy enferma para escribirlo,, esta fatal pero bueno tenia que actualizar besitoss!!**

-Tu también estas guapo cuando tienes el pelo alborotado- dijo Ginny

-Eso ya lo sabía yo- dijo Draco (n/a uy…después de una pelea eso… )

-Ves, ves!! Ya se porque estamos separados eres un egocéntrico, un ególatra un egoísta un creído!! Ya estoy harta, esque no puedes aprender que la humildad es importante?-dijo Ginny

-Yo nadamás he reafirmado lo que tu has dicho, encima de que te doy la razón!- dijo Draco levantándose

-Aixx me quedo aquí porque Nicky me lo ha pedido sino me iba y con gusto!!- dijo Ginny dando un portazo

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el pelo

CCD: Y a ti que te parece¿?

D: ya empezamos?

CCD: Es inevitable!!

D: mi mujer me odia, tengo una consciencia a la cual odio, mi hija tambien me odia…

CCD: Yo tambien te quiero

D: Llevare a Chris a su habitación y luego dejare que Ginny se calme y la ire a buscar

CCD: DINGDINGDING!! Draco Malfoy pensó!!

D: Callate

CCD: No quiero

D: Que te calles

CCD: Que no quiero

D: CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

CCD: QUE NO QUIERO!!!!

(n/a madre mia… Pero que es esto!! Que mala consciencia no¿?)

-Ven aquí chiquitita- dijo Draco a la pequeña (n/a Isa… Vamos a hacer que sea como Alicia!! K mona es esa niña madre mia) (n/a no me digais que Draco no es un padre excelente!)

-jijijiji- rio la niña

-Y tu de que te ríes- dijo Draco a la niña en plan broma

-jjijijiji-Otra vez!

-Ala bicho, vamos a la cuna- dijo el padre

-wii- dijo Christie

La llevó al su habitación y estuvo cantandole nanas hasta que se durmió (n/a Sisi, habeis leido bien, Draco cantando nanas… Os lo imaginais?? Yo no, pero me ha hecho gracia ponerlo)

-¡¡Que mona eres madre!!¡¡Eres igual que tu madre!!- Dijo Él (n/a pero que bonito

Era por la noche, y estaba lloviendo, se oían truenos sin parar, Ginny tenía mucho miedo, por lo que se fue a su cuarto, no paraba de pensar en Draco, como podía ser que después de tanto tiempo no hubiese aprendido que se tiene que ser humilde en la vida.

"_aunque yo no ayudo mucho, siempre estoy aumentando su ego…Que si que sexy eres, que si que guapo estas…"- _Pensó la pelirroja

PRESENTO A CONSCIENCIA CABRONA DE GINNY:

CCG: esque es verdad

G: Ya…pero no es bueno para él

CCG: Pero anda que no esta bueno

G: que yo no te lo niego

CCG: esos abdominales tan trabajados cada día en el gimnasio, y son solo para ti, para que puedas verlos…Esos abdominales perfectos…

G: no me hagas pensar eso… que acabare rindiendome

CCG: Eso quiero

G: ¬¬ Que no me hagas pensar en eso ¬¬

CCG: esos bíceps tan musculosos

G: Callate…

CCG: Ese pelo platino

G: Que no estoy de humor para pensar en eso

CCG: No mientas

G: Bueno quizas si, pero no me conviene

CCG: esa parte trasera…(n/a esta quiere hacernos pensar cosas impuras xD)

G: Porfavor no sigas

CCG: Esos cuadriceps tan bien formados

G: Desde cuando sabes anatomía¿?

CCG: Chica…te sorprenderias de todo lo que sé

BRUUM ( el trueno xD)

G: AAARRRGGHH, Draco donde estas cuando te necesito!!

CCG: sisisi¡ vess le necesitas

G: no le necesito, ha sido un lapsus

CCG: muajajajaja no me engañaras ahora

G: bueno vale quizas si le necesito un poquitito

BRUUM

G: AAARRRGGGGHHH, vale le necesito mucho, pero es demasiado egolatra

CCG: ahí esta el kit de la cuestion

G: voy a por mi osito de peluche

CCG: tan grande y con osito?? Jajjajajajaj

G: Solo para las tormentas, el me protege

CCG: jajajaja yaya claro jajajajaja

Encendió la luz, fue a la maleta y cogió el oso era de color marrón con un cierto parecido a un ratoncito, con unos mofletes de color rojo (n/a es como el que me regalo mi pajarita oohh Ginny tambien es un poco tonta con la luz apagada y con una tormenta…) y lo abrazó.

-Papá ven, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo Nicky

-Que quieres¿?- Dijo Draco levantándose, llevaba ya el pijama puesto, es decir, los pantalones negros y ya.

-Ven- le guió hasta la otra punta de la casa

-Por aquí no estará tu madre por un casual no?- dijo el rubio

-No, no esta aquí- dijo Nicky

-Ah porque estaba pensando que esto era un malévolo plan para dejarnos encerrados a ella y a mi…- dijo Draco viendo las intenciones de la niña

-Yo? Pero si soy un Ángel Bendito!- dijo Nicky poniendo cara de corderito degollado

-Si ya lo se…Pero solo cuando duermes-

-No me leas los pensamientos papa!!- dijo ella

-Yo?? Pero si soy un Ángel Bendito- dijo imitando la voz de nicky

-No te rías de mi ¬¬, que soy tu hija- dijo ella

-Bueno va deprisa- dijo Draco

-ahh! Es aquí! Tu primero…papá-dijo La niña

-Uuuuuyy…Que sospechoso me parece todo…- dijo él

-Entra¡¡!!¡¡!!- dijo ella

-Buenoo! Se me pone gallita la niña o que??- dijo el rubito

Le pegó un empujón hacia dentro y cerro la puerta con un hechizo rápido.

-NICKY ABREME!!!!! – dijo Draco sulfurado

-Nonono- dijo Nicky

-MALFOY!!??- dijo Ginny que aun seguia abrazada al oso

-WEASLEY!!!- dijo el rubio

-NICKY ABREME YA MISMO!!- dijo él otra vez- Estás ahí??- NICKY!!- repitió- Lo que me faltaba, no tengo la varita aquí.

-Pues yo tampoco y no te acerques a mi- dijo Ginny cuando él se fue a sentar a la cama

-Perdone madame- dijo él

-Ponte alguna camisa encima…- dijo Ginny

-Por?? Acaso tienes algun problema?? Me has visto miles de veces asi…-dijo él enfadado

-Ya, pero te recuerdo que estamos divorciados- dijo Ginny

-Pues como no quieras que me ponga una de tus blusas que no me caben…-dijo Draco

-No es mala idea… A ver pruebatelas- dijo Ginny

-No, no, pero tu que te piensas que soy gay? –dijo Draco

-No te preocupes, esto no va a salir de la habitación-dijo ella

-Bueno vale…Pero solo porque tu me lo pides…Y no te rias eh¿¿ Y no saques fotos…Hay gente que pagaría mucho por esto… Gente que me odia ¬¬ - dijo el

Tres minutos después Draco tenia una blusa de la talla 40 de manga corta puesta… si esque a eso se le podía llamar llevar puesto algo… Solo tenia un botón abrochado y estaba a punto de romperse, la parte de arriba del brazo estaba embutida en la manga de la blusa…y al ser tan alto le iba como una chaqueta torera (n/a sabeis cuales digo??????? Si no lo sabeis un RR y os lo explico xDxD…vosotros imaginaos a Draco con una camiseta de mujer xDxDxDxD aun no puedo parar de reirme…Madre mia con el músculo del brazo embutido…y no es grande ni nada no xDxD)

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- reia Ginny sujetándose el abdomen y le saco una foto

-He dicho que no quería que me hicieses fotos!!! Dáme esa cámara- y se quitó la blusa y saltó a la cama persiguiendo a Ginny y a la dichosa cámara.

La persiguió durante unos minutos hasta que la acorraló y la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama sentándose encima suyo con una rodilla a cada lado de la cintura de ella, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Dáme esa cámara- dijo jadeando

-Nono jajajajja no te la daré- dijo ella

-Ah noo??- dijo él en tono amenazante

-No jajaj- dijo ella

-Pues te vas a enterar- le cogió los pies y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, sabía que ella no soportaba eso

-Para, jjajajaj para para jjajajaj para- decía Ginny entre risas

-Pues dame la camara- dijo el sin parar

-No te la daré jajajj sufriré la tortura necesaria- dijo ella

-Con que esas tenemos…- Draco volvió a ponerse en la posición de antes con las rodillas al lado de la cintura y ella debajo tumbada

-Pues si…-dijo ella jadeando después de haber reido tanto

-Ummm…Y que te hago yo…-dijo el

-Ah no se…-Y intentó moverse pero no podía

-Hmm…deja que piense…no te muevas- dijo Draco mientras pensaba torturas

-dejame moverme!! – gritó ella

-nop…deja que piense- dijo él- hmm ya está-

-Que me vas a hacer ya eh?- dijo ella

-Hay una tormenta…- dijo él

-Lo había notado…-dijo Ginny

-Que pasaría si yo abriese el ventanal y te sacara fuera…- dijo Draco

-No…No estaras pensando en hacerme eso verdad?- dijo ella muerta de miedo

-Había pensado en eso, si, a no ser que me des la camara…- Dijo él

-Hmm…vale te doy la cámara…- dijo ella- Pero que gano a cambio…a parte de no estar fuera…

-Te sirve un beso?- dijo Draco

-No…-dijo ella- bueno…luego me lo pienso

-Pues dame la caMara. Venga…-

-Ehh…menos conmigo ehh- dijo Ginny en tono bromista y le dio la cámara cuando le dio la cámara se rozaron las manos y se miraron, ella ojos verdes, él ojos grises, una combinación muy slytherin, ella pelo rojo él pelo rubio, una combinación muy gryffindor, los dos tenían parte de cada casa, lo único que tenían que hacer era unirse, porque estaban hechos la una para el otro.

-No puedo más…- dijo ella

-Que te pasa?- dijo él asustado

-Estoy cansada…-empezó

-De qué?- dijo Draco

-De que cuando parece que vamos a arreglarlo todo…- siguió

-Yo lo estropeo verdad?- dijo él

-Bueno, no lo iba a decir asi pero…si…- dijo ella

-No es mi intención, yo lo hago sin darme cuenta- empezó

-Ya lo sé-

-Y yo intento cambiar por ti pero a mi me cuesta, y eso deberías entenderlo-

-Yo lo entiendo pero…-

-No lo entiendes, sino no te enfadarías conmigo por cosas simples como lo de antes…-dijo él

-Esque me pone muy nerviosA que te creas mejor que los demás…-dijo ella

-Me han educado asi…y yo intento cambiar pero tu me tienes que ayudar, no enfadarte conmigo, cuando sea demasiado soberbio dimelo, entonces yo pararé…pero si no me frenas seguiré con mi egolatría- dijo él explicándole

-Vale yo te ayudaré pero ayudame tu también a no ponerme tan sulfúrica- dijo ella

-Vale, trato hecho- dijo él

-A propósito…Yo quería pedirte algo…- dijo él

-Dime…-

-Ven-

Ella se sentó encima de las piernas de él con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y su cara en el cuello de este. Cada vez que sentía la respiración de ella, él se estremecía y se le ponía la carne de gallina (n/a no soporto cuando pasa eso jiji)

-Me…gustaría empezar otra vez contigo, este año sin ti, ha sido horroroso…Me cuesta admitirlo pero…-empezó Draco

-pero qué?- dijo Ginny

-Te necesito…sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, por que no hay draco sin ginny y no hay ginny sin draco-

-Yo también lo he pasado mal, sin ti revolviendote a mi lado en la cama no es lo mismo, contigo no puedo vivir pero sin ti tampoco-

-Entonces…- se sacó una cajita de el bolsillo de los pantalones- Quieres volver a ser mi mujer??- y abrió la cajita, un anillo de plata y oro blanco con diamantes y esmeraldas incrustados resplandecía en el interior

-Claro que si!!- dijo ella y se tiró a sus brazos cayendo al suelo los dos

-Que eufórica te has puesto- dijo él mientras estaba siendo llenado de besos

-Esque tu me pones eufórica, y lo sabes- dijo ella

-Claro que lo se y tu me pones eufórico y mas cosas a mi- dijo él

Se abrió la puerta… Y todos los elfos Nicky y Christine estaban aplaudiendo como si se tratara del final de una película

Pasaron 3 semanas y organizaron una fiesta en la que, en público, dijeron que volvían a estar juntos. 9 meses más y nació otro bebé, esta vez era niño, era un mini Draco, a penas media 50 cm. Y pesaba 3 kilos más o menos, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio, Draco pidió disculpas a James por haber estado tan malo con él, James y Nicky con el tiempo se casaron y tubieron más niños, Christie se casó con Paul, hijo de Blaise y Laia, mini Draco, quien se llamo Daniel se casó con la hija de unos amigos de Ginny (n/a me faltan parejas)

Bueno que acabó todo muy bien y fueron felices todos jijiji

FIN DEL FF

**Vamos que es el primero y creo que nadie va a leer el segundo…porque lo mal que escribo madremia…he estado leyendo lo primero que escribí…no me extraña que no tenga RR xDxD en fin!! Que espero que os haya gustado y que cuando pueda empezaré a escribir el otro ff!! Se llamará :**

"**Historia del comienzo"**

**No es que sea muy largo este capitulo pero esque tampoco es muy chulo el fic…espero que el proximo si os guste!! OSQUIEROO gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic, especialmente a los que lo han seguido desde el principio y los que se han unido después pues también, gracias por apoyarme en todos los momentos!! Pues nada!! MUCHOS besos y os espero en el siguiente!!! **

**Saludos a mi Sisa, a Mi Ale ! Que las quiero con Locura!! Y que me han ayudado un monton a hacer este FF!! Os quiero…**

**Patt,,**


End file.
